Je sais que c'est mal
by die roten TZVKR
Summary: Addiction:état de subordination, dépendance à l'égard d'une drogue, d'un désir...d'une personne? Drarry
1. Ma faiblesse

Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

Alors, cette fois, j'ai décidé d'écrire une Drarry une peu plus longue que d'habitude, qui ne sera pas une OS. Je n'ai encore qu'une idée vague des scènes prochaines, mais ma trame est prête et...Vous verrez bien...Grand sourire!

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Ma faiblesse...**

Je froisse et refroisse ce papier dans ma main, ce maudit morceau arraché à la page d'un cours que je n'arrive pas à brûler, que j'ai espéré et craint toute la journée.

Je me hais d'être ainsi.

Je me déteste d'avoir passé toute la journée dans un état aussi pitoyablement fébrile pour en arriver là, quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte, jeté sur la feuille si vite qu'on se demande si c'est par excitation ou parce que l'auteur avait mille choses plus intéressantes à faire…

Il est neuf heures du soir, et comme tous les soirs depuis un mois et deux jours, je me honnis.

Et pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, ce n'est pas Harry Potter que je déteste, celui qu'on nomme le Survivant, qu'on adule alors que la seule chose qu'il ait vraiment accomplie a été de perdre ses parents.

Non, la personne que je déteste ce soir, c'est juste Harry.

Ce Harry qui n'est pas assez fort pour résister, ce Harry qui chaque soir supplie pour ne pas recevoir une missive, ce Harry qui pleure quant à minuit il n'a toujours pas reçu l'invitation.

Ce Harry qui ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut.

Je relis encore la lettre, et comme les trente-sept autres fois, j'essaye de me convaincre que je ne dois pas, que je vais me brûler les ailes, piétiner moi-même ce qui me reste de cœur.

Mais comme toutes ces autres fois, ces innombrables autres fois, hier, avant-hier, il y a une semaine, je n'arrive pas à trouver une raison suffisamment forte pour m'empêcher d'y aller.

Elles ne manquent pas pourtant ces raisons, mais leur problème est l'intensité à laquelle j'y prête attention, toujours dérisoire à côté de mon obsession.

Cette obsession qui me pourrit la vie, me ronge de l'intérieur, comme si j'avalais de l'acide en toute conscience et en observaient les dommages inéluctables sur mon corps.

Je me suis longtemps demandé ce qui avait pu me conduire à sortir tous les soirs pour rencontrer, pour baiser avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas, et qui, au fond me déteste autant que moi. Moi qui avais toujours été d'un naturel si romantique, je me questionne sur le moment où j'ai cessé de rêver des sentiments purs que je portais à Ginny pour ne plus cauchemarder de cette prison des sens qu'est devenu mon plus grand rival.

Quand ai-je perdu cette innocence qui était la mienne pour devenir ce garçon, presque homme, qui ne survit plus qu'à l'idée d'un contact intense contre sa peau ?

Je m'écœure. Tous les matins, quand je réintègre mon lit, je laisse échapper des larmes de rage et de honte.

J'aimerais que la rage soit pour lui. Malheureusement, si colère il y a, elle est uniquement tournée vers moi.

J'aimerais que la honte soit pour avoir trahi Ginny. Mais quand je m'interroge, je me rends compte qu'elle est pour me mourir d'amour pour un salaud qui ignore jusqu'à la signification du mot amour.

Je sais que je vais éclater en sanglots silencieux sous ma couette en rentrant, je le sais pourtant. Suis-je aussi accro à ses larmes qui roulent sur mes joues ?

L'amour est devenu une institution monstrueuse de laquelle je veux m'échapper car elle a perdu toutes les connotations de bonheur et de jubilation auxquelles je m'attendais en voyant le lien entre mes parents, en interceptant les regards confiants et tendres entre Mr et Mme Weasley.

L'amour devait être comme un fleuve tranquille sans remous ni courant, où se baigner n'est pas dangereux, comme un endroit tranquille dans lequel j'aurais pu me plonger pour oublier. Je refuse cette cascade, ces rapides qui loin de bercer l'âme, me torture et m'épuise.

Encore une fois, je pose mes yeux sur les mots tracés de la main de Malefoy.

À peine lus, je crispe la main et jette le papier à terre, comme pour écarter la honte et la tentation, pour faire exploser cette colère qui menace de me faire imploser.

Mais aussitôt après, comme avec résignation, je me relève et récupère le papier.

« _Rendez-vous à 9h30. »_

Pourquoi sont-ils impersonnels ces mots ? Pourquoi ne m'apportent-ils pas au moins le soulagement de savoir que j'ai raison de me trahir moi-même,de trahir tous les autres ?

Pourquoi, alors que je les lis, les fait rouler sous ma langue encore et encore, je n'arrive pas à me persuader d'enlever mes chaussures et de me mettre au lit ?

Je sais parfaitement le temps qu'il me faudra pour atteindre sa chambre. Exactement cinq minutes et vingt-six secondes en courant.

Le dernier moment pour me décider est 9h24 à ma montre, après, il est trop tard, car il ne m'ouvre plus.

Malefoy joue avec moi. Je m'en rends compte.

Même moi qui suis tellement naïf, je ne peux me méprendre sur ses intentions.

Le monde tourne de lui, il est le centre, le point de repère.

Chaque jour il est avec une autre fille, Sang pure ou non pourvu qu'elle soit belle. Chaque matin qui existe, il parade avec une autre beauté à son bras, avec son regard qui nargue toute la gente masculine de Poudlard, il étale son pouvoir de séduction avec arrogance et je me meurs de jalousie. Il le voit, je sens ses regards moqueurs sur moi, il me nargue car il sait que je suis complètement dépendant à lui. Alors il en rajoute, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je quitte la Grande Salle, au bord des larmes.

J'ai même développé un sortilège pour rafraîchir mon visage après que les larmes aient coulées, alors au bout de quelques minutes, je reviens avec un grand sourire factice affiché à mon visage et j'explique à Hermione, à Ron et à ma petite amie, Ginny que j'avais une envie pressante. Ginny vient se couler contre moi et je tourne résolument le dos à Malefoy pour en plus le voir…

Jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et que je ne revienne inlassablement me perdre dans ses yeux joueurs.

Il ne s'affiche jamais avec des mecs. Les garçons, je suppose qu'il se les garde à l'abri des regards, le soir, quand la nuit est tombée.

Comme moi.

Je me demande souvent combien d'autres garçons il appelle le soir et cette pensée me rend encore plus malade. L'imaginer avec un autre que moi me déchire littéralement le ventre.

C'est peut-être pour cela que je réponds à ces lettres, que je me glisse à sa chambre chaque nuit, parce que j'ai trop sangloté les nuits où la lettre n'est pas arrivée.

Ces soirs-là, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, et mes larmes s'accompagnent de cris que mes compagnons de chambre prennent pour mes récurrents cauchemars. Je m'étouffe avec l'eau salée, je m'étrangle avec mes soupçons, je griffe mes bras jusqu'au sang.

J'ai mal. Tout simplement.

J'entends la voix de Ron dans les escaliers. Avec urgence, je fourre le papier dans une poche de ma robe. Comme un voleur surpris la main dans la sac, je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter quand mon meilleur ami pénètre dans la pièce.

Je lui lance un sourire crispé qu'il remarque.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Je secoue la tête trop violemment pour être sincère. Il s'en rend compte et vient s'asseoir sur mon lit, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

« C'est à cause du message que tu as reçu ? »

Je hausse les épaules, avec un air qui indique je m'en fiche, mais Ron ne me croit pas, cela se voit dans son attitude. Il insiste, ses yeux tentant de me décrypter.

Avec un balayement de la main, je repousse son inquiétude et déclare d'un ton qui se veut léger.

« C'est rien…Un gars qui ne me croit pas. J'ai jeté la lettre au feu. »

Il hoche la tête, énervé.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a encore des imbéciles pour ne pas voir la vérité en face. Et je comprends encore moins comment ils peuvent encore venir la ramener et te pourrir ton temps libre… »

Pourquoi c'est si facile de mentir ? Pourquoi tu me crois quand je te raconte ces bêtises toutes plus misérables les unes que les autres ?

J'aimerais que tu saches, que tu me hurles dessus. Que tu cris pour ta sœur que je trompe. Que tu t'époumones pour vous tous que je trahis en pactisant avec notre ennemi que vous qualifiez « d'héréditaire ». Que tu me frappes, me mettes le nez en sang…pour moi.

Pour me sauver contre mon grès, seul je n'arrive pas, je n'ai pas assez de courage pour le refuser. Il est mon péché et ma damnation, et comme dans la bible des Moldus, je ne suis qu'un Homme incapable de résister au démon qui me titille jour et nuit.

Alors voilà…Tu ne sais pas. Aucun de vous ne sait. Parce que j'ai trop honte, de ma faiblesse, de mon corps, de mes pensées, de mon désir.

Alors je me cache, je me dissimule, vous racontant les histoires les plus dégradantes, dégradantes car elles vous convainquent.

Devant la mine que j'affiche, tu viens me mettre une accolade fraternelle, et après Adam face au serpent, je me sens Judas.

Tu ne devrais pas me toucher. Je ne mérite pas vos sourires, votre amitié, votre amour.

Je ne te mérite, toi Ron l'ami si fidèle.

Je ne te mérite pas Hermione, toi si brillante, si compréhensive.

Je ne te mérite pas Ginny, toi qui m'aimes et que j'aime… mais si faiblement par rapport au besoin de lui qui coule dans mes veines.

Et pourtant je ne peux pas me passer de vous. Sans vous, je tombe. Pour ne plus me relever.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre.

9h23.

Je suis faible. J'en suis conscient et je me mortifie de l'être tellement.

Pourtant, je vais aller le rejoindre, parce que même si je me dégoûte, même si je me hais et m'écoeure, il est mon besoin et mon désir.

Et sans désirs, on a plus envie d'avancer dans la vie.

Alors, lâche que je suis, je jette un regard contrit à Ron, et je murmure

« Je n'arriverai pas à dormir cette nuit encore. Ne m'attendez pas ! »

Et alors que je me dirige vers la porte, le papier bien serré entre mes doigts, j'entends mon meilleur ami qui répond

« Tu ne devrais pas passer tes nuits dans les couloirs. Tu ne devrais pas rester seul… J'ai peur que tu fasses…une connerie »

Sans me retourner, je chuchote doucement

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien… »

Et je sors, le laissant seul dans le dortoir.

Oui, il ne m'arrivera rien, je ne me tuerai pas.

Tout simplement parce que Drago m'a appelé ce soir, et que même s'il est ma mort, je veux vivre encore pour recevoir, au moins une fois de plus, l'ordre de revenir…

* * *

Hey Leute..Wie war's?

Moi (GLR) j'ai trouvé que c'était hyperchouette...Notre pauvre Harry est carrement addicted, là(niveau 4 du désir, cf notre cours de philo)..Va t il s'en sortir?Si oui, comment? mais d'abord, comment a t'il pu en arriver jusque là??

Autant d'interrogations tout à fait spannend auxquelles notre auteur préférée( j'ai nommée ma deuxième Rote: KLR) répondra dans le prochain chapitre (ou pas? aha...Qu'est ce que c'est chouette de se sentir supérieure à tout un tas de lectrices affamées d'action et de suite, alors qu'on en sait pas plus qu'elles(ou alors vraiment très très peu...))

Bon allez, je vous aime toutes, et à bientôt!

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon."


	2. N'être rien

Hallo Leute!

Voici pour vous le chapitre 2!! Ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plaît...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : N'être rien…**

Je cours dans le couloir, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres, comme à chaque fois, mais jamais je ne pense pas à m'arrêter, à faire une pause.

C'est comme une punition que je m'inflige pour ne pas avoir eut le courage de l'envoyer se faire voir…

Quand enfin j'arrive, je ne réfléchis pas, à ce moment précis, il est trop tard pour le faire. Et même, je n'en ai pas envie. C'est de lui dont j'ai envie, et même si je sais que demain je vais le regretter, qu'en sortant je vais le regretter.

Devant sa porte, je ne ressens plus rien à part le désir et la colère.

Je frappe à coups secs et nerveux sur la porte. Presque immédiatement, elle s'ouvre, dévoilant le propriétaire des lieux.

Je déglutis, comme d'habitude.

J'ignore si c'est la course, l'anticipation ou lui seul qui me met dans cet état tous les soirs depuis plus d'un mois, mais cette sensation est aussi excitante qu'humiliante.

Car elle me lie à lui plus aisément que n'importe quel sort.

Il ne sourit même pas, il s'éloigne de la porte et va s'asseoir avec cette fichue classe qu'il n'abandonne jamais, puis il me regarde et déclare froidement.

« Tu es en retard. »

Je jette un regard à l'horloge. Une minute. J'ai le droit à un pareil accueil pour une minute de retard.

Je sens la colère qui bouillonne en moi.

Je laisse sèchement tomber un

« Si j'avais été en retard, tu n'aurais pas ouvert. »

Mon ton froid ne semble pas le rebuter. Il a compris depuis bien longtemps que la rage que je laisse filtrer continuellement en sa présence n'est que le dernier moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas être écrasé par le poids de la soumission, de la dépendance à son égard.

Et il en joue.

Il me fixe, me fouille, la tête nonchalamment appuyée contre le haut du fauteuil, les coudes reposant sur les accoudoirs. Et encore une fois, mais dois-je vraiment les compter, malgré mon énervement et ma frustration , je le trouve beau.

Incroyablement beau.

Il me regarde comme on jauge une proie qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de contempler son prédateur au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il affiche une expression de sérénité, de toute puissance moqueuse qui, à ma grande honte, m'excite encore plus que je ne le suis.

Je me détourne, ma voix est rauque alors que je prononce misérablement

« Ou alors tu avais vraiment envie de baiser. »

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois sourire, et je sais que je me suis fait avoir. Mais cette fois, cela n'a pas d'importance, parce que j'aurais le droit à un peu de sa présence, un peu de lui pour me dédommager de mon humiliation chronique.

Il se lève, avec une souplesse envoutante. Chaque geste est long et contrôlé. Il est sûr de lui, ici il a tous pouvoirs et cette certitude décuple sa capacité de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Il s'approche lentement, et malgré moi, je laisse échapper un soupir d'anticipation frustré. Cette constatation le fait sourire un peu plus. Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, il s'arrête, et murmure.

« Peut-être… »

Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux pas m'en défendre.

Il est là. À me toucher. Enfin…

Je sens son odeur, elle m'emplit le nez jusqu'à m'en faire tourbillonner la tête. Mais j'aime le brouillon que deviennent mes pensées, mes sensations, car il existe des brouillons plus complets et plus enivrants que n'importe quel travail soigné. Parce qu'ils ont tout inscrits sur eux, parce que rien n'est caché, ils sont la base, entiers…

Alors je le laisse encore s'approcher. La chaleur qui se dégage de lui, si vivante, si prenante, quoi qu'on puisse en penser, m'enveloppe et je frémis.

Je n'ai même pas à ouvrir les yeux pour sentir son sourire devenir plus grand, plus carnassier mais aussi plus désireux.

Son visage s'approche du mien, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, à tel point que même sourd, je pourrais lire ses mots par ma bouche.

« Mais toi, tu ne serais pas venu si ce n'était pas le cas… »

Je me force à ne pas empoigner sa nuque pour pouvoir enfin l'embrasser, après toute cette journée où j'ai souffert le martyre de voir ses lèvres sur celles de filles, après ce jour maudit où encore une fois il m'a manipulé pour pouvoir savourer à quel point il m'est indispensable.

Je m'oblige, et cette sensation de maîtriser ne serait –ce qu'une minute, me fait sentir complet…Mais peut être n'est-ce qu'une de ses idées qui m'aident à ne pas me sentir misérable. Peut-être que ce qui m'enivre, c'est de savoir que bientôt, sa bouche sera à moi.

Son index vient se poser sur mon cou, il connaît mon corps à la perfection, et mieux que quiconque le pourrait, il sait me faire trembler de plaisir. Je sens son doigt remonter, descendre sur ma peau alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, l'emprisonner dans ma bouche, le mordiller, le sucer…

Encore une fois, il chuchote, alors que son torse entre en contact avec le mien et que son autre main, comme un frôlement vient se poser sur mes fesses, en un geste léger mais possessif qui me fait perdre la tête bien plus sûrement que quand Ginny me prend la main pour montrer que je suis à elle.

« Je me trompe…? »

Non, il ne se trompe pas. Quand il s'agit de moi, il ne se trompe jamais.

C'est pour cela que mes deux mains se sont accrochées à ses épaules et que je l'embrasse avec urgence, comme s'il allait disparaître.

La légèreté de son doigt devient une pression exigeante sur ma nuque. Sa main, posée sur mes fesses précipite nos bassins l'un contre l'autre, et je gémis.

Autant à cause du geste que de sentir que comme moi, il est déjà très excité.

Lentement, sans cesser son exploration sur mes fesses, mes cuisses, sans arrêter de s'infiltrer dans mon pantalon, il me fait pivoter, et reculer.

Je tombe sur le lit.

Le moment que j'ai attendu toute la journée, plus que le sexe, plus que sa présence est arrivé. Il est couché sur moi, de tout son poids, ses formes épousant les miennes. J'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir jamais obtenir plus grande proximité. Il se fait lourd, ondulant, quémandeur et j'aime cela.

Il prend mes mains et les place avec fermeté plus haut, derrière ma tête, et sa bouche se fait plus vorace, sa langue entre dans ma bouche, s'enroule autour de la mienne et je le lui réponds de la même manière. Je le mords, l'aspire, garde cette partie de lui en moi…

J'aime nos souffles qui s'accélèrent ensemble, rendus si saccadés par les mouvements de vas et viens que Drago nous fait subir, me faisant haïr ce putain de pantalon qui sépare nos peaux.

Puis, ses doigts relâchent mes mains, et remonte mon tee-shirt. Je l'ôte immédiatement, puis tire sur le sien pour qu'il fasse de même.

La sensation de nos bustes serrés, en étroite harmonie me fait toujours presque oublier que je le déteste pour être aussi droguant.

Ses doigts jouent maintenant avec ma ceinture, enfleurant de temps à autre, juste ce qui est nécessaire pour me faire gémir la bosse qui déforme mon vêtement.

Je le sens qui lentement baisse mon pantalon, puis mon caleçon. Et, alors qu'il se penche sur mon sexe, je sais ce qu'il va faire.

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles, sans doute, je me suis bêtement laissé piègé de la sorte.

Drago Malefoy est généreux au lit.

Contrairement à dans la vie où il se comporte en égoïste imbu de sa personne, dans l'intimité, il est doux, compréhensif et soucieux de l'autre. Il est attentif et comprend instantanément ce qu'attend l'autre, ce dont l'autre à peur.

Longtemps je me suis demandé comme un tel salaud pouvait être si incommensurablement génial au plan humain dans le domaine qui demande le plus d'écoute.

Je le ramène vers moi pour qu'il m'embrasse et contre ses lèvres, je tente de chuchoter, la voix déjà ravagée par la tension de l'excitation.

« Je veux…t'avoir en moi…Pas ce soir… »

Je suis dans l'urgence, j'ai passé des heures horribles aujourd'hui, et il le sait.

Alors il hoche la tête, et se démène pour se débarrasser de son pantalon sans quitter ma bouche. Même s'il l'avait voulu, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire. Mes doigts s'agrippent à son dos, le retenant sur moi, le griffant peut être un peu, le serrant possessivement pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas.

Puis quand il est aussi nu que moi, il reste encore un peu collé à moi.

Puis, brusquement, empli d'urgence, je saisis sa main en tremblant, et plonge trois de ses doigts dans ma bouche. Enfin je peux les aspirer, les mordre ces doigts qui me narguent toues la journée, dans la main des filles qui traînent autour de lui, enfin je peux les marquer comme m'appartenant.

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux et je vois ceux de Drago, voilés du désir qui s'installe à l'image que je lui offre.

Finalement, il reprend droit sur ses doigts, puis, c'est de moi qu'il prend possession.

Je ne grimace même plus, je savoure, j'en veux plus. Il le voit, le sent.

Deux de ses doigts, non contents de s'enfoncer en moi viennent caresser la peau qui les entoure, s'arrêtant sur les points les plus sensibles qu'il s'amuse à découvrir. C'est un jeu qui dure longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je ne manque de jouir tellement j'aime ces mouvements, ces doigts…lui.

Bientôt c'est son sexe qui m'emplit et me comble et là je ne ressens plus qu'une seule émotion.

Finis la colère, la rage la rancœur, l'humiliation, le désespoir et les larmes.

Il n'y a plus que l'amour.

Et c'est le seul mot auquel je pense quand je jouis contre lui, au même instant qu'il gémit une dernière fois avant de se libérer en moi.

Amour…

Amour…

Amour…

Plus tard je me réveille. Il est debout, en face de moi, déjà rhabillé.

Je ne comprends pas. D'habitude, il me laisse dormir dans son lit, serré à lui jusqu'à l'aube. Mais cette fois, il me regarde d'un air grave et je sens qu'il a remis son masque de Malefoy froid et arrogant qui jamais ne supporterait de voir un Potter dans son lit.

Je me redresse sur un coude, et avec une voix que l'appréhension rend tremblante, je demande

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il se retourne vers sa glace, remet ses cheveux en place. Mais je perçois que ce n'est qu'une façon de m'exclure de sa chambre, de me montrer à quel point je ne compte pas.

« Tu dois t'en aller Potter. »

Je serre les poings. Je suis crispé, tendu…malheureux.

« Quoi ? »

Il ne cesse pas d'arranger ses cheveux et continue d'une voix calme.

« Ma copine actuelle a la fâcheuse manie de me rendre visite au milieu de la nuit. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec toi. »

Si les expressions étaient vraies, alors mon cœur serrait en mille morceaux perdus au fin fond de mon corps.

Je sens les larmes qui pointent, en rivières, en torrents. Mais je ne dis rien. J'espère juste qu'il va rester face à ce miroir pour ne pas me voir pleurer, pour ne pas voir la honte m'envahir et éclater devant ses yeux.S'il se retourne, s'il me regarde, je sais bien que j'y perdrais les quelques grammes de fierté qui me reste. Peut-être même que mes jambes cesseront de me porter et que je m'effondrais pour l'empêcher de me chasser.

Mais il ne se retourne pas, alors je m'habille avec précipitation.

Puis, quand je vais sortir, sans un mot, il me porte le coup de grâce, toujours avec ce calme détestable et blessant.

« Pas par l'entrée principale. Sors par derrière avec le tableau du paysage d'hiver. »

Alors je m'en vais, chassé par la porte des amants indésirables…

* * *

Hey vous...Ici la non auteure ( GLR)

Bouhouh...Je suis trop triste...C'est horrible...Drago est un monstre et Harry ne pourrait il pas se secouer un tout petit peu...??Non mais vraiment quoi!!

Vite le troisième chapitre...( où d'aprés mes pronostics, Drago se rendra compte qu'Harry est le plus fantastique de tous les Survivants et qu'il va tomber fou amoureux de lui, lacher toutes ses copines ringardes qui ont la sale manie de gicler Harry du magnifique lit du non moins splendide Serpentad blond, et où ils vont avoir du sexe ensemble tout un weekend entier(désolée..Ca c'est la part de moi qui est frustrée qui parle...)...Mais on m'a dit que c'était pas très réaliste...Vous trouvez??)

Review???

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon"


	3. Souvenirs d'un début sans larmes

Hallo Leute! Ici KLR!

Je rentre de vacances et je vous poste le troisième chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Chapitre 3 ****: Souvenirs d'un début sans larmes**

Je m'écroule sur mon lit.

Je crois même que l'expression éclater en sanglots n'est pas suffisamment forte pour exprimer cette mer d'eau salée qui s'écoule de mes paupières...

J'implose, j'explose, je crève en sanglots

Je me recroqueville sur mon drap, enserre mon oreiller et plante mes dents dans sa douceur.

Pour ne pas hurler à quel point j'ai mal.

Pour ne pas réveiller les autres une fois encore.

Pour ne pas me mordre la langue jusqu'au sang.

On dit que c'est un bon moyen pour se suicider, si tu coupes cet organe d'un rapide coup de dents, tu te vides de ton sang très rapidement…

Mais je ne suis pas attiré par le suicide.

Peut-être parce que j'ai envie de vivre,.

Ou peut-être parce que, toujours dans la logique qui est la mienne, je n'ai pas le droit de me tuer tant que je lui appartiens.

Et j'ai peur que dans mon cas, ce soit plutôt la deuxième solution

Je pleure longtemps.

Je crois même que je n'arrête pas jusqu'au matin.

Je passe seulement par plusieurs phases.

Dans certaines, la douleur se réveille si brutalement et si douloureusement que je dois lancer un sort de silence pour que mes amis ne m'entendent pas. C'est dans ces moments que je n'arrive pas à me taire et je hurle, je gueule à en avoir mal aux muscles qui retiennent ma mâchoire.

Pendant d'autres, je me couche en croix et je laisse les larmes dévaler la pente de mes joues. Elles coulent, lentement, elles sont comme le désespoir, elles gagnent du terrain petit bout par petit bout, mais laissent toujours une trace de leur passage.

Je les perçois à la commissure de mes lèvres, puis je sens leur goût qui envahit ma bouche.

Un goût d'eau salée.

Cette eau par laquelle tout à commencer

_Flash back_

La divination…

Mais quelqu'un peut –il m'expliquer pourquoi sur le formulaire d'inscription à ce cours en troisième années, personne ne nous a prévenu du danger ? Pourquoi ?

_« Saturne influence les humeurs ». Nul besoin d'être fin astrologue pour comprendre pourquoi la mienne est dans un état pareil ! Il suffit de me voir m'énerver depuis plus de deux sur ce livre à préparer mon contrôle du lendemain pour en saisir la raison._

Alors que Ginny tente pour la nième fois de me réconforter devant la cruauté de la vie, Ron pénètre dans la Grande Salle, un large sourire barrant son visage.

Alors que je lève un regard morne vers lui, son sourire s'élargit et il lance 

_« Tu as déjà vu des serpents trempés ? »_

_Je tique devant la question et lève un sourcil d'incompréhension._

_« Écoute Ron… Je ne sais pas encore si c'est ces deux heures de divination qui m'ont embrouillée la raison ou si ta question n'a véritablement aucun sens, mais le fait est que je ne comprends rien et suis de trop mauvaise humeur pour tenter d'éclaircir ce point. »_

_Il me prend alors le livre des mains_

_« Ça tombe bien, il s'agit d'une chose impossible à expliquer. On ne peut que la montrer. »_

_Et sur ce, il m'attrape la manche et me traîne vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, me fait monter un escalier en trombe et s'accoude sur la rampe, les yeux fixés sur le couloir, comme s'il allait assister à la représentation d'un spectacle hautement comique._

_. Je le regarde, hésitant entre le sermonner pour me détourner de_

_mes études et l'embrasser de me donner un prétexte pour échapper à aux quatre chapitres qu'il me reste encore à apprendre._

_« Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_Il s'exclame, incapable de contenir sa joie_

_« Les Dieux sont avec nous ! »_

_Je hausse une nouvelle fois un sourcil dubitatif._

_« Hein ? »_

_Comme une évidence, il m'assène à nouveau_

_« Ils ont tous oublié leur cape ! »_

_Je soupire et ajoute_

_« Au risque de paraître un peu limité, tu pourrais m'expliquer la cause de toutes ces phrases sans queue ni tête ? »_

_Il pointe alors le doigt vers le bout du couloir et se met à jubiler, comme un gamin que l'on amène au cirque pour la première fois_

_« Les voilà ! »_

_Je me tourne et vois apparaître pas moins de quinze Serpentards, trempés jusqu'aux os, à tel point qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient tous allé faire un plongeon sans se déshabiller dans le lac. _

_Si à première vue, la scène n'a rien d'amusant, en les regardant s'approcher, je comprends mieux les rires de mon meilleur ami. _

_Ceux qui sont caractérisés par leur classe et leur maîtrise de soi sont absolument hors d'eux. Ils jurent tous plus fort et plus atrocement les uns que les autres, s'engueulent, se renvoient la faute mutuellement et rougissent furieusement à chaque nouvel écroulement de rire des Gryffondors qui les observent. En un mot, ils sont ridicules._

_Pour ne prendre qu'un exemple, Pansy Parkinson grimace, se tourne rageusement vers Blaise Zabini et siffle_

_« Tout est de TA faute ! Ne compte plus m'adresser la parole, Zabini, tu es le plus grand crétin que la terre ait porté. Ta bêtise nous fait tous honte ! »_

_« Si j'étais toi Parkinson, je me concentrerais sur ma propre stupidité avec d'agresser les autres ! Ton esprit d'analyse dont tu te vantes tous les jours est à ce point pitoyable pour que tu ne saches pas déterminer s'il va pleuvoir ou non ? »_

_Si j'en conclue par les mouvements désordonnés qui s'en suivent, il semblerait bien que la Serpentard lutte pour ne pas gifler le jeune noir et que celui-ci atteints des rougeurs encore jamais répertoriées bout colère face à cette situation._

_Situation que Ron trouve absolument délectable vue les innombrables fois où il lance à la ronde_

_« J'adore ce pays. J'adore ce pays où il pleut tout le temps sans qu'on puisse jamais le prévoir ! »_

_La scène paraît surnaturelle, mais ce n'est pas elle dont je suis le spectateur._

_La seule chose que je vois, c'est que le seul qui n'a pas perdu son calme affiche une simple petite moue contrariée en tordant ses vêtements pour enlever l'eau…et que ceux-ci collent sensuellement le corps de ce garçon aux cheveux presque blancs._

_Il relève la tête et croise mon regard qui le détaille sans aucune pudeur. _

_À ce moment précis, si mon visage n'était pas déjà en feu à la vue de sa peau et de ses formes, il serait devenu définitivement cramoisi face au regard pénétrant que Malefoy, étonné me jette._

Fin du flash-back 

Brusquement, les rideaux s'ouvrent dans geste brusque, et avant que je n'ai le temps de cacher ma figure ravagée par les larmes, les yeux noirs de colère de Ron me fusillent dans mon lit.

Alors que je me redresse vivement, ses deux mains viennent m'agripper les épaules, et il me secoue brusquement. Il grogne, blessé et peiné

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas réveillé bon sang ! Pourquoi ? »

Je bredouille, mal à l'aise

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger…Vous ne dormez déjà pas beaucoup… »

Son ton monte encore d'un cran, je vois le visage énervé des autres garçons de mon dortoir qui me fixe

« On est tes amis oui ou merde ! À quoi tu crois qu'on sert ! On n'est pas là juste pour rigoler quand tu sors une blague stupide ! On est là pour quand tu as besoin de nous ! »

Je baisse les yeux, mais il ne se calme pas pour autant

« Je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller le matin et t'appeler pour me rendre compte que tu as encore jeté un sortilège de silence pour qu'on ne t'entende pas pleurer ! Tu m'entends ? »

Je me force à regarder dans le vide. Je sens que les larmes sont encore proches. Je me demande presque comment je peux encore contenir assez d'eau pour pleurer… J'en ai assez de ce désespoir, je le combats, me bat bien plus vaillement contre lui que contre mes sentiments pour Malefoy, mais il reprend le dessus.

C'est assez.

Je hoche la tête, ravale ma tristesse et tend un vague sourire incertain vers mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci hésite quelques instants, semble à nouveau sur le point de vociférer quelque chose, puis il se ravise.

Mon hochement de tête est un miracle comparé à certains matins, il sait qu'il ne peut pas m'en demander plus.

Il se dégage, puis d'un ton bourru me lance un

« Dépêche, on va être en retard… »

Je me lève sous le regard scrutateur des autres camarades de dortoir et leur adresse un faible sourire auquel ils répondent chaleureusement, trop heureux de me voir faire un effort.

Je m'habille rapidement, puis nous descendons à la Grande Salle.

Je m'installe à la table des Gryffondors et ne peux m'empêcher de couler un long regard à celle des Serpentards.

Drago n'est pas arrivé. Une vague de jalousie pareille à de la lave incandescente me remplit graduellement alors que les questions, toutes plus pressantes les unes que les autres s'accumulent dans ma tête.

Sa copine est venue cette nuit ? Est-ce qu'il l'a…touché ? Est-ce qu'elle a pris ma place dans son lit ? Est-ce qu'ils sont en retard à cause…de ça?

Dean à côté de moi, me voyant perdu dans mes sombres pensées me sert lui-même la tartine qu'il vient de se faire. Quand il la pose dans mon assiette, je sursaute. Il se détourne, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je le remercie, comme si me materner était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient tous encore faire pour moi.

Alors que je murmure un faible mais sincère merci, les Serpentards entrent dans la Grande Salle.

Et à leur tête, Drago Malefoy et une jeune femme aux cheveux très noirs.

Je ferme les yeux, je me connais trop bien pour savoir que s'ils restent ouverts, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de les porter sur lui. Alors je ferme les yeux à m'en faire mal, la tête baissée vers mon assiette pour que les autres ne le remarquent pas.

Mais au bout de longues minutes, mon combat perdu d'avance, je retrouve la lumière et lève furtivement le visage vers la table à l'autre bout de la salle.

Pourquoi ai-je le droit au même spectacle chaque matin ? Pourquoi faut-il que chaque matin il y ait une fille la tête penchée dans une attitude parfaitement féminine qui le dévore du regard…et qu'il se laisse manger avec délectation ?

Mon regard est noir de colère et d'envie. J'aimerais être une fille, chaque matin, je désire être une de ces créatures perfides qui par leur sexe ont gagné le droit de s'afficher avec lui, de montrer au moins pendant quelques heures que Drago Malefoy leur appartient…Mais mon maudit corps de garçon me rappelle les évènements de la nuit passée, et je ne peux que la regarder avec haine.

Je sens un regard sur moi. Immédiatement je sais à qui il appartient. Si je ne sens jamais les autres, le sien me brûle. Je croise le regard gris de Drago qui me regarde sans le laisser paraître.

Ses dents viennent avec précaution mordre sa lèvre inférieure, dans un geste discret mais captivant. Un geste parfait pour qui me connaît si bien. Mon souffle s'accélère. Le temps de me demander si c'est à le voir ainsi jouer de mes réactions ou tout simplement parce que je désire appliquer le même traitement à sa bouche avec mes propres lèvres, il s'est détourné.

La fille aux cheveux noirs rit et minaude.

Je la reconnais celle-là. Elle était déjà là le jour qui a suivi ma fascination inexplicable.

Flash-back 

_Je me dirige vers la salle de métamorphose accompagné de Ron, de Hermione et de tous les autres Gryffondors de notre année, mais je ne parviens pas à prêter attention aux discussions qui m'entourent._

_Depuis hier, je ne pense plus qu'à cet accident, ce regard qui a dérivé sur le corps de mon pire ennemi et qui l'a trouvé attirant. J'y ai passé toute la nuit à réfléchir sans trouver aucune explication._

_Je ne suis pas arrivé à des conclusions très significatives, mais je sens juste que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Jamais je n'ai détaillé le corps de Ginny, ou même de Cho de la sorte. Elles sont pourtant féminines, tout en forme, magnifiques, superbes…_

_Pourquoi lui en plus ? Pourquoi en plus d'un garçon a-t-il fallu que se soit le Serpentard le plus détestable que cette école abrite ?_

_Cette situation me perturbe, surtout qu'après cette longue réflexion, je me suis endormi et mon rêve à fait ré apparaître le corps de mon ennemi, encore plus collé dans des vêtements trempés, la peau plus dévoilée, la douceur appelant le doigt, la main, le corps tout entier. Et, à aucun moment, je n'ai trouvé que le rêve exagérait, je mangeais Malefoy du regard et plus je le faisais mieux je me sentais. Plus chaud aussi, plus rouge, plus…excité._

Je secoue la tête. Je dois chasser ces pensées.J'ai une copine que j'aime et ce fichu corps appartient à un mec que je déteste. La question devrait se régler d'elle-même.

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai eu cette réaction, mais si Malefoy savait, il jubilerait de me plonger dans une confusion pareille, et je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

Fort de cette résolution, j'accélère le pas.

Malheureusement, à ce moment, je vois débouler le clan Malefoy au grand complet qui se tend à notre vue, comme déjà excités par le combat qui dans quelques minutes va nous opposer. Je soupire. Combien de temps ces petits jeux mesquins vont-ils encore durer ?

Puis je me dis qu'après tout, c'est peut-être l'idéal pour chasser enfin Malefoy de ma tête.

La première provocation fuse.

« J'ai vu que tu prenais des cours particuliers en potions Weasley ! Je serais Rogue, je me méfierais. On serait encore capable de te croire quand tu diras que si le chaudron à exploser à la figure du prof, c'est parce que tu es un véritable manche ! »

L'envie de lancer des piques est une épidémie qui se propage vite. Aussitôt, tous les Gryffondors en sont atteints.

« C'est sûr que si c'était Goyle qui le faisait exploser, Rogue trouverait encore moyen de lui caresser la main pour le consoler d'avoir loupé sa potion. Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'attendre un cours de rattrapage. Trois petites heures et on verra qui d'entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards feront péter leur chaudron ! »

Je ne prête plus attention aux autres. J'ai mon propre combat de mots qui m'attend. Le problème est que le regard étonné puis moqueur que m'a lancé Malefoy hier me poursuit et qu'il glisse à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Comme s'il savait toutes les pensées qui m'ont assaillies quand je l'ai contemplé.

Sa voix est railleuse.

« Alors Potter, tu y droit quand toi aux cours de potions supplémentaires ? »

Je le foudroie du regard. Le sujet est devenu sensible depuis que, incapable de comprendre ce que Rogue avait marmonné pour m'empêcher de comprendre, j'ai fait fondre la table et ai passé les heures les plus pénibles de ma vie à récurer les choses les plus répugnantes et à préparer les ingrédients les plus ragoûtants.

Je réplique

« Quand tu te seras séparé de ta cour Malefoy. En d'autres mots, c'est pas demain la veille. »

Les piques fusent, toutes plus acides les une que les autres, et elles me font du bien, comme si tout était revenu à la normale.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une fille aux cheveux noirs aille se glisser au bras de Malefoy et se mette à minauder.

« Bon, on peut y aller…Je m'ennuie… »

La colère me prend subitement, stupidement.

Cette fille nous a interrompu. Cette fille a osé se placer entre nous alors que tous savant que quand les deux Princes de Poudlard s'affrontent, les autres laissent le champ libre.

Malefoy a l'air aussi mécontent que moi, il dégage son bras d'un petit geste sec. Sentant une ouverture, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glisser

« Alors Malefoy, tu n'apprends plus la politesse aux petites putes qui se cramponnent à toi ? »

La suite, je ne comprends pas bien comment elle se déroule, mais je me retrouve collé à un mur, sa main sur ma gorge, son corps contre le mien. Et j'implore une divinité supérieure, car je ne perçois plus que lui, je ne ressens plus qu'une lame brûlante appliquée sur mon bas-ventre.

Le souffle de Malefoy siffle à mes oreilles. Mais alors que je m'attends à un grognement furieux, c'est une voix suave, prenante, qui remue mon ventre et me bloque la poitrine qui murmure.Cette voix qui montre que la position où nous nous trouvons n'est que le moyen pour que les autres ne nous entendent pas sans se douter de la réaction qui nous parcourt…qui me ravage.

« Et toi Potter, à ton avis, tu es plus doué au lit que « mes petites putes » ? »

Fin du flash-back

Ce fut la dernière réaction de Malefoy qui en plus de me faire frissonner ne toucha pas mon cœur.

Ensuite, il était trop tard.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Hallo Leute! Ici GLR, et mon commentaire sur votre lecture…

Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?? Moi je trouve ce dérapage () de situation très intéressant…

A votre avis, depuis combien de temps Malefoy a t'il dans l'idée de se retrouver au lit avec son Survivant national ?? Moi je pense que c'est un plan qui mûrit dans sa cervelle malefoyenne depuis une demi éternité au moins !!

Que nous réservent les amours très peu cautionnées par notre Sainte Mère l'Eglise d'Harry et de Drago…? C'est ce que vous saurez au prochain chapitre… où cette situation relativement bechissen (pourrie pour les non parleurs de la magnifique langue de Goethe) a peu de chance de s'améliorer… Mais sait on jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve…(Ne trouvez vous pas que je fais bien la fille au courant??)

Zeit für Optimisten!! (ou pas?)

« Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon! »


	4. Il y a des jours où je vais mieux

Hallo Leute! Ici KLR!

Ce chapitre n'est pas la suite du flash-back, vous ne saurez donc pas tout de suite encore « la concrétisation première » des rapports entre Drago et Harry !

En espérant toujours que cela vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Il y a des jours où je vais mieux**

La porte s'ouvre, me détournant de mes souvenirs, et les filles de Gryffondors pénètrent dans la salle.

Parmi elles ma meilleure amie et Ginny.

Celle-ci vient se faire une place entre Dean et moi qui la lui cède volontiers. Depuis que je suis dans cet état pitoyable, non seulement il ne lui en veut plus de l'avoir quitté, mais il l'aide et la soutient quand elle voit que je vais vraiment trop mal.

C'est pour cela que j'aime ma maison.

Tous ses membres sont solidaires et prêts à oublier leur rancune et leurs blessures pour porter secours aux autres… Ils sont généreux, altruistes, soucieux du bonheur collectif.

Je me force à sourire à Ginny et elle me jette en retour un de ses magnifiques sourires, puis, comme une caresse, vient poser tranquillement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses baisers n'ont jamais été excitants pour moi, ils ont toujours été apaisants et c'est pour cette qualité que je les aime autant.

Même s'ils n'ont rien à voir avec ceux qui m'enflamment le ventre…

Elle lance à la cantonade

« Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Ron me lance un regard en coin, mais ne dit rien. Il sait que sa sœur s'inquiète trop pour moi et ne lui parle jamais de mes absences ni de mes cauchemars.

Soudainement, je me sens mal… Terriblement mal.

Je ne les mérite pas. Ils se font tous du souci pour moi, pensent à moi en premier lieu, se rongent les sangs quand je déserte le dortoir.

Ron ne dort pas correctement quand je ne suis pas là, il a trop peur de ce que je pourrais faire. Hermione a loupé un devoir de Métamorphoses, trop occupée à me fixer de ses grands yeux inquiets pendant ses révisions. Ginny est en alerte permanente pour m'apporter de la joie, du réconfort et de l'amour.

Toute ma Salle Commune s'occupe de moi, ils me laissent les bons fauteuils que je décline avec un petit sourire, ils font des blagues, cessent de se disputer, s'entraident pour me faire rire.

Hermione dit que depuis que je vais mal, les Gryffondors sont plus de plus en plus fidèles à leurs camarades, comme si la perspective de perdre ceux qu'ils appellent leur Sauveur les poussent à faire attention les uns les autres. Ils se réconfortent après les mauvaises notes, se soutiennent lors des révisions, se défendent dans les couloirs. Tous, petits et grands, garçons et filles, premières années comme dernières années.

Hermione m'a même avoué que si la raison de cet esprit poussé de camaraderie n'était pas ma tristesse chronique, elle serait aussi heureuse qu'elle est fière d'eux.

Moi aussi je suis fier.

C'est pour cela que je me cache quand je vais trop mal, que je mets des sortilèges de silence. Ils font tellement d'efforts pour moi que je trouve mon attitude scandaleuse, je me trouve misérable de me laisser aller au désespoir.

Je me force à rire, je les écoute, les conseille comme je peux…Tout ce qu'ils peuvent attendre d'un Prince.

Mais ils le sentent que leurs attentions, bien que me réchauffant le cœur, ne me guérissent pas.

Car plus ils sont exceptionnels, plus ils sont bons, plus ils sont Gryffondors, plus je me sens coupable.

Coupable de tromper la Gryffondor qui sort avec moi.

Coupable de trahir les Gryffondors à qui je sers de modèle en fraternisant avec l'ennemi.

Coupable de ne retrouver un semblant de sourire sincère qu'en présence d'un Serpentard alors que les Gryffondors qui sont mes amis en sont incapable.

Je sors de mes pensées. Ron et Hermione se disputent, Dean, Seamus et Ginny discutent sur la probabilité que Rogue se casse une jambe avant notre heure

de potion. Ils ne semblent pas faire attention à moi, mais je comprends les regards furtifs qu'ils me jettent en coin. Ils attendent que je parle, que je participe.

Mais ils savent que me prier ne servirait à rien, alors ils se contentent d'espérer.

« Je te dis que c'est hors de question, tu as tout le week end pour faire ce devoir, je ne viendrais pas t'aider si tu ne fais pas un minimum d'efforts ! »

« Et je si je mets à genoux dans la Salle Commune devant tout le monde et que je te supplie ? »

« Non. »

« Dans la Grande Salle ? »

Devant le regard aiguisé que lui lance ma meilleure amie, Ron plonge dans ses tartines en maugréant que puisque tout le monde l'abandonne et bien il le ferait tout seul.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel, soupire bruyamment, puis reprend la parole.

« Bon…Pour cette fois… »

Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus, je la coupe.

« Ne cède pas Hermione, on a même pas d'entraînements de Quidditch demain ! »

Ma tentative de m'intégrer est certes pitoyable, inappropriée et sans classe, mais mon intervention interrompt les discussions autour de la table, pour reprendre avec plus de force, plus de conviction quelques secondes après…Plus de joie.

Harry a parlé. Enfin, il sort de son mutisme. C'est fou de constater comment une chose aussi peu significative qu'une parole stupide montre à quel point les miens tiennent à moi…J'ai le cœur plus léger.

D'autant plus que mes deux amis me regardent avec une joie non dissimulée qui me fait arborer un petit sourire timide.

Et le cours de la conversation reprend comme si de rien n'était. Comme avant.

« QUOI ? Faux frère ! Comment oses-tu me maintenir la tête sous l'eau de manière si horrible ! »

« Lui au moins a compris la nécessité du travail, Ronald Weasley. »

« Quelle cruauté ! »

Je souris doucement. Pas d'un sourire apaisé, mais qui gagne en sérénité. Je sens la main de Ginny qui vient mêler ses doigts aux miens. Je lui souris en retour.

Mais mon moment de sérénité est de courte durée. J'entends bientôt la voix traînante de mon obsession qui s'approche de nous.

Je résiste pour ne pas me retourner, mais peine perdue.

Je lui jette un regard mauvais, d'autant plus que sa groupie est toujours pendue à son bras, comme si elle était incapable de marcher seule.

J'entends le ton agressif de mes paroles, mais n'écoute que les battements de mon cœur qui s'affole dans ma poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? »

Il ne me regarde même pas. Ce salaud se me frôle volontairement, mais m'ignore délibérément. Comme si je n'étais rien. Une table, une chaise…Sans importance.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour toi Potter, alors je te pris de modérer un peu tes ardeurs. »

Ses mots me blessent et rendent furieux. Comment ose-t-il utiliser de tels sous-entendus ? Après m'avoir jeter de sa chambre !

La haine bout dans ma poitrine. Je crache

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu ne veux pas prendre une chaise pendant qu'on y est ? »

Sa voix est calme, son regard fixe Dean et me rend malade de jalousie. Il ne perd aucunement son impassibilité, par contre je vois Dean se ratatiner sur sa chaise.car lui sait visiblement ce qui nous vaut cette visite matinale.

« Tais-toi Potter. Je ne suis pas là pour m'engueuler avec toi mais pour parler avec mon partenaire de potion car il semblerait qu'il est malencontreusement oublié de venir à mon rendez-vous à la bibliothèque et que j'ai donc du faire le travail seul. »

Je me déteste. Je déteste cet esprit qui ne retient que les mots susceptibles de me blesser. Même s'ils ne sont pas volontaires, même s'ils sont hors contexte, ils parviennent à me faire un trou profond quelque part au fond de moi.

Mon partenaire de potions. Mon rendez-vous. Tais-toi…

Je me lève avec furie, je sais que je vais me rendre ridicule. Je suis rouge de colère et il ne me regarde toujours pas. Ginny me regarde, inquiète, Hermione à l'air perdue et Ron semble prêt à sauter à la gorge de Malefoy pour m'avoir fait perdre mon semblant de bonne humeur. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent…

Alors je le bouscule et sors de la Grande Salle à grands pas, sans écouter les appels de Ron et d'Hermione.

Je marche, fendant la foule, oubliant que j'ai cours, que je vais être ne retard. J'ai besoin de cette marche, de sentir ma respiration s'essouffler comme j'aimerais que ma colère le soit. Je finis au bord du lac où je me laisse tomber.

Drago. Connard.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, ébouriffe mes cheveux, les tire, les martyrise.

Je reste là un long moment à tente de faire le tri, de me calmer.

Puis, quand je me sens suffisamment remis, je prête enfin attention à ce qui m'entoure. Et plus particulièrement au caillou qui me blesse les fesses depuis tout à l'heure. Je passe une main irritée à l'endroit où je suis assis, puis me repose par terre. La gêne est toujours là.

C'est comme une explosion dans ma poitrine, quand je comprends et plonge frénétiquement ma main dans la poche de ma robe. J'y sens un bout de papier, plié en huit.

Je reste tremblant, ce morceau de feuille accroché au fond de ma paume, ne sachant pas si j'ai envie de connaître son contenu. Parce que bien sûr, l'auteur ne peut être que lui.

Mais ma curiosité, ma soif de savoir est trop forte. Mes doigts peinent à déplier le message, puis l'écriture de Drago, m'apparaît, penchée, élégante et calme.

Je suis surpris par la longueur du message. D'habitude je n'ai le droit qu'à quelques mots griffonnés à la va vite.

Je retiens mon souffle et commence à lire.

_« J'étais sûr que je pouvais compter sur toi et ton caractère exécrable pour te glisser ce mot dans la poche Potter._

_Je suis bien conscient que ma nouvelle copine ne te plaît pas trop vu les regards sombres que tu lui lances depuis tout à l'heure, mais évite de la fusiller du regard de telle sorte, elle va finir par s'en rendre compte._

_Elle n'est pas d'une intelligence rare, mais malgré le fait qu'elle est bien trop curieuse pour son bien et qu'elle cherche par tous les moyens à lire ce que je t'écris, Niliam n'a pas un mauvais fond._

_Bien que son fond ne m'intéresse comme tu dois le deviner, pas excessivement, je n'aimerais pas qu'une de mes petites amies se retrouve face à une situation aussi gênante que peut être mon manque de fidélité…_

_Pour en revenir au sujet de ce message Potter._

_Tu es parti tôt cette nuit. Et il se trouve que j'ai trouvé cela bien dommage. Ton corps m'a manqué après ton départ…_

_Viens me voir plus tôt. _

_7h ? »_

Je replis le papier et le place délicatement dans une poche de mon sac. Je me relève, et me dirige vers l'école, puis vers les cachots. Mon pas est alerte, j'ai l'air calme et serein.

Il y a des fois où je le déteste. Vraiment. Du plus profond de mon être.

Il y a des fois où il est capable de me faire un bien fou et une peine noire dans de mêmes lignes, où il peut ordonner et demander d'une phrase à l'autre.

Mais par cet égoïsme et ce désir qui le caractérisent, je sais qu'aujourd'hui, j'aurais le cœur léger. Je serai souriant, peu être même blagueur, sociable. J'irai aider Colin à faire son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, j'irai consoler Lavande qui a peur pour sa famille, je ferai une partie de cartes explosives avec Ron, je goûterai la nouveauté de ses frères, je serai tendre et aimant avec Ginny…

Comme avant.

Je m'imagine déjà les cours de Potions où les critiques manqueront leur cible, celui de Divination où je ricanerai avec Ron, heureux de me voir vivre à nouveau, celui de métamorphoses où j'inventerai mon excuse pour ce soir…

Il y a des jours où je vais mieux.

Ce soir, j'ai une place réservée dans le lit de Drago Malefoy.

Et personne ne m'en délogera.

* * *

Hallo les gens!!

Hiiiiiiiiiiii! Harry est heureux ! Parce que Draco a été ce qui peut pour lui se rapprocher de gentil !

Ce chapitre me plait beaucoup et je songe fortement à envouter/hypnotiser Drago pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est fou de Harry…Mais allez savoir pourquoi, mon autre Rote (alias l'auteur) n'est pas d'accord…

Peut être que si on s'y met à plein, qu'on fait une sorte de Unterschriftensammlung (j'ai mis le temps,mais j'ai trouvé, c'est une pétition), elle cèdera??

J'ai de l'espoir, mais je n'y crois pas excessivement…Mais ceci ne doit pas vous empecher,cheres lectrices, de nous reviewer….

Ich bin eine Herzberlinerin und ich liebe euch schon!!

« Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon . »


	5. Prise de conscience

Hallo Leute !

Voici le chapitre 5, posté très rapidement ! (Merci qui?) On n'y voit pas Drago, mais il reviendra dès le prochain chapitre ! ;-)

En espérant (comme toujours) que le chapitre vous plaise (je finis par me sentir redondante !;-) )

note de GLR: toi redondante? on n'oserait pas...;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Prise de conscience**

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, un livre de potions ouvert au-dessus de ma tête et chose inconcevable, je souris.

Ron est déjà monté deux fois pour redescendre aussi sec en maugréant que j'avais perdu l'esprit, la preuve étant que non seulement je travaillais pour le cours de Rogue, mais qu'en plus j'en avais l'air heureux. Mais je n'ai pas effacé mon sourire car il camouflait le sien pour me voir arborer une expression si différente des autres jours.

Il ne faut pas se méprendre, je n'affiche pas cet air stupidement heureux parce que je me suis rendu compte, comme le désirerait Hermione de la beauté d'une préparation complexe mêlant une peau de serpent et une bouillie de cafard, mais parce que ma soirée d'hier soir était indescriptiblement merveilleuse.

Je sais bien que je devrais par tous les moyens me détacher de Drago, je le sais, mais c'est des soirées comme celles qu'il m'a fait passer qui me rendent toujours plus empétré dans cet amour confus.

Je suis arrivé chez lui pile à l'heure, sans courir. Hier, je n'avais pas honte, je ne pensais même plus aux raisons qui faisaient que j'aurais dû me terrer dans mon dortoir en attendant qu'il se lasse et appelle quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit.

J'ai toqué à sa porte et il m'a ouvert. Je ne pourrais pas jurer qu'il ait souri, mais cela y ressemblait et rien que cette pensée m'a fait éclater de bonheur.

Ma soirée n'a pas été fondamentalement différente des autres, nous nous sommes affrontés comme une parodie de nos joutes d'avant, nous avons eu un sexe génial, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Il était…plus tendre. Cela semble absolument inconcevable d'associer Malefoy avec un mot tel que tendresse, mais je ne parviens pas à en trouver un autre. La douceur au lit, il l'a toujours eue, mais cette fois, il y a un sentiment nouveau qui est apparu. Pendant l'amour mais également après, j'avais la sensation qu'il se souciait de moi. Bien sûr il ne disait rien qui puisse me le faire penser, cela aurait eu un côté presque inquiétant, mais il avait des gestes, des expressions, une façon de me considérer, de me regarder, de me garder près de lui qui montrait, peut-être à tort, que je n'étais pas juste un invité de passage.

Je suis resté dans ses draps jusqu'à l'heure normale de se lever, chose qu'il ne m'avait jamais laissé faire. Le fait que nous soyons dimanche y était sûrement pour quelque chose, mais ne pas me chasser revenait peut être à…s'excuser ?

Je secoue la tête. A quoi cela me sert-il de me poser des questions pareilles ? Il n'avait sans doute aucune arrière pensée, aucune action sous-jacente et je suis stupide de me raconter de telles histoires !

Pourtant, même cette constatation ne parvient pas à me peiner, je me sens toujours aussi bien et rien qu'à la pensée de ces images qui affluent dans mon esprit, de toutes ces scènes aussi chaudes que douces, je me sens privilégié et aussi heureux qu'un amant peut l'être…

Je tente vainement de me reconcentrer sur la troisième ligne, la même depuis près d'une heure et demie quand j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent

Je relève la tête et tombe dans les yeux tendres de Ginny qui semblent à la fois gênée et enthousiaste. Je referme le livre et le laisse chuter à côté de mon lit, de toute façon qui à part ma meilleure amie s'en soucie ?

La tête encore pleine de Drago, je lui adresse un large sourire qui semble la conforter dans son idée de départ, puisqu'elle s'approche de mon lit en me regardant toujours avec cette expression désireuse. Elle s'assoie à côté de moi et me lance

« Ca va bien ? »

Spontanément, je lui prends la main pour lui répondre.

« Beaucoup mieux ! »

Je la sens réagir à mon contact. Immédiatement, ses doigts s'entrecroisent avec les miens. Elle est émue, touchée par ce geste si rare ces temps-ci.. . Je sens la mortification me saisir pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre en sa compagnie, de réagir toujours en fonction de cette même personne lorsqu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de ressasser la honte qui me fait venir le rouge aux joues, elle vient se glisser sur mes genoux.

Je sens son corps se presser contre le mien, je comprends par ses gestes plus appuyés, plus longs et plus avides qu'elle ne veut pas se contenter de la parodie de gestes « amoureux » qu'elle a reçu ces jours-ci.

Le problème qui se pose, c'est que les gestes qu'elle a, ou n'a pas reçu ces derniers temps étaient les mêmes avant que je ne m'amourache du Prince des Serpentards.

Et elle veut plus.

Ses doigts se faufilent à sous ma chemise, la remontant par petits coups, sa bouche descend sur mon cou, elle se presse contre mon bassin…

Mais moi je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Face à Drago je sais toujours quoi faire, je connais son corps si bien qu'il me suffirait de souffler sur certaines zones de sa poitrine, de ses cuisses pour qu'il gémisse. Mais face à Ginny, je me sens gauche, maladroit et inutile. Pire, mis à part de la tendresse, je ne ressens rien.

Pas une once d'excitation.

Et quand je sens la panique m'envahir, je me rends compte d'un nouvel élément tout aussi catastrophique. Voir Ginny prendre du plaisir me semblerait…malsain. Comme si je pénétrais dans une de ses sphères intimes à la manière d'un voleur, d'un voyeur qui vient se repaître d'un spectacle pur. La voir atteindre un orgasme, gémir sous moi, sous mes caresses ou mon corps me rendrait honteux, j'aurais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place.

Je me rends compte que Ginny, comme Cho, comme toutes les autres filles me semblent inaccessibles, comme des déesses que je ne dois en aucun cas toucher, que j'aurais peur de brusquer, de casser sous mon désir et ma violence.

Son corps ne m'inspire aucun besoin. Je le trouve magnifique, mais la seule expression qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à lui est le même que quand je pense à toute sa personne est désir platonique. Une formule aussi antinomique qu'étrange mais je ne peux en trouver une meilleure.

Après cette constatation, je me sens encore plus mal.

Suis-je donc tellement pris par Drago que je ne peux plus désirer une fille ? Je pense à tous ces moments où j'oublie toute pudeur avec lui, où ne compte plus que son plaisir, même avant le mien. Je revois ces nombreuses fois où le voir s'abandonner, monter très haut suffit pour me transporter à mon tour.

Puis je prends conscience que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir un jour eu envie d'une fille.

Je me mords la lèvre alors que Ginny descend plus bas, vers mon torse. J'ai toujours les bras ballants et je panique complètement.

Mon Dieu. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Mon Dieu. Je ne peux quand même pas la repousser et lui assener qu'elle ne m'excite pas !

Mon Dieu. Comment ne pas la blesser ?

Mon Dieu. Je me sens mal !

Alors, n'ayant pas de réponses, je tente ce que je peux pour avoir l'air d'un petit copain plein d'hormones en compagnie de sa copine. Je passe lentement mes doigts dans son dos, je la caresse maladroitement, me flagellant d'être aussi ignorant de la manière à suivre pour lui procurer du plaisir. Elle semble apprécier mes attentions, mais quand mes mains dérapent vers une partie de son corps que je juge plus intime, je sens le rouge de la honte et de la gêne me monter aux joues.

Mais elle poursuit son exploration de mon corps, ouvre ma chemise, me touche, m'effleure. Ce n'est pas désagréable, au contraire. Je me sens rassuré, enveloppé dans une chaleur maternelle qui me protège.

Mais quand elle finit par s'approcher de mon entrejambe, quand elle commence à ouvrir mon pantalon, je me tends. Car cette fois, l'impression d'amour fraternel, d'amour maternel derrière laquelle je m'étais caché n'existe plus. Elle est devenue amour physique.

Elle m'effleure, de plus en plus près de la bosse qui aurait du naître. Ces attouchements me perturbent, loin d'amener du plaisir, ils me rendent nerveux et encore plus honteux que je ne le suis. J'ai le sentiment de profiter d'elle tout en me sentant fouillé, pénétré, infiltré…contre ma volonté.

Ce supplice prend fin quand elle se rend finalement compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

Mon sexe n'a pas durci. Je ne suis pas excité.

Elle prend une mine soucieuse et lève ses yeux vers moi alors que je la supplie mentalement de m'abandonner à mon triste sort et de quitter mon dortoir sans poser la question fatidique.

Sa voix est hésitante et je comprends pourquoi, n'importe quel être normalement constitué l'ayant entre ses bras, sur ses cuisses ne pourrait lui résister.

« Harry ? …Quelque chose…ne va pas ? … »

Mon visage rougit encore, la honte me submerge et je n'ose même plus la fixer dans les yeux. Ma seule réponse est intérieure.

Je suis désolé Ginny. Je ne peux et ne pourrais jamais être excité par toi. C'est son corps à lui que je désire. Son corps de garçon…Désespérément masculin.

Je bredouille.

« Hum…Je suis...désolé...mais… »

Je n'arrive pas aller plus loin, toutes les excuses qui se pressent dans ma tête m'apparaissent comme elles sont réellement : minables. Ginny mérite mieux que cela.

Je tente de reprendre mes esprits et de formuler quelque chose de sensé, un nouveau pardon, une blague pour dédramatiser cette situation, mais je n'y arrive pas et je me contente de murmurer à nouveau.

« Désolé. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et chuchote, hésitante

« C'est…moi ou… »

Cette question est probablement le seule à laquelle je peux répondre sans m'enfoncer dans le mensonge, je m'empresse alors d'y apporter une réponse. D'autant plus que je perçois que mon manque de réaction la blesse dans son orgueil et dans sa confiance en soi. Et dieu sait ce qu'elle a du en avoir pour oser venir m'exposer ses désirs de façon si explicite. Je me déteste un peu plus de la voir se ronger de l'intérieur pour chose pour laquelle elle n'y est pour rien.

Mes yeux sont sincères quand ils croisent les siens, emplis d'un doute qui n'existe jamais dans leur couleur.

« Ginny, tu es la fille la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tout chez toi est absolument parfait, ton corps, ton visage, ton caractère. Il n'y a qu'un imbécile comme moi pour être aussi… »

Des dizaines de mots me viennent à l'esprit, mais je n'arrive pas à en choisir un seul.

Indifférent.

Froid.

Intouchable.

Insensible.

Mais plus que les autres, c'est le dernier qui me remplit de peur.

Homosexuel.

C'est ce que je suis. Dans un monde qui ne les apprécie pas. Avec un garçon qui me déteste.

Inconsciente de mon débat intérieur, Ginny sourit à nouveau. Puis elle se couche et me force à m'allonger près d'elle. Quand elle est bien au chaud entre mes bras elle murmure, apaisée

« Je savais bien que tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment. C'est juste que tu avais l'air un peu mieux alors j'ai pensé… »

Elle s'interrompt un court instant puis poursuit

« J'aurais dû plus penser à toi. Pas seulement à moi »

Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Pourquoi s'infligent-ils tous des peines qui devraient m'anéantir moi ? Pourquoi prennent-ils sur eux les fautes que je commets jour après jour ? Pourquoi m'aiment-ils à ce point quand j'aime ailleurs ?

Ginny poursuit, son ton est léger, il tente de cacher sa peine, son incompréhension et sa peur.

« Tu as des problèmes sérieux, on le sait tous à Gryffondor et ça nous fait souffrir de te voir dans cet état. Mais je crois qu'on ne peut rien faire. On a déjà essayé mais rien n'y fait. Peut-être que nous ne comprenons pas, peut-être que nous t'aidons mal. Je ne sais pas trop… »

Son voix flanche par moment pour mieux reprendre de la vigueur et je souris de retrouver ce trait de Gryffondor chez elle. Trait que je ne possède plus..

« Alors on attend. On ignore jusqu'à quand mais on attend…Que tu acceptes de nous laisser te toucher à nouveau. Que tu reviennes parmi nous. Que ton sourire merveilleux viennent réchauffer la Salle Commune à nouveau…»

Mon cœur se tord à ces mots, prononcés comme un secret, comme une blessure qui ne parvient pas à être pansée. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi.

« On attendra le temps qu'il faudra. Les Gryffondors ne sont pas connus pour leur patience, mais pour toi on se maîtrisera. On veut juste ton bonheur. »

Elle tourne son visage vers moi, son regard est doux, tellement aimant qu'aux mots qu'elle prononce, je sens quelques larmes couler sur mes joues, qui mêlent la joie et la culpabilité.

« On veut juste ton bonheur. Je veux juste ton bonheur Harry…même s'il ne passe par moi. Même si je ne devais pas être la bonne. Si ,un jour, une autre que moi pouvait t'apporter le sourire que tu as perdu, j'aurais mal, affreusement mal. Mais jamais je ne partirai. Parce que toi, tu es l'homme de ma vie. »

Je pleure vraiment à présent. Comme un idiot. Comme un lâche.

Devant ma réaction, son sourire s'agrandit. Elle passe ses doigts sur mes joues, recueillent mes larmes, puis chuchote

« Je t'aime Harry… »

Et je lui réponds en retour.

« Moi aussi. »

Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Je l'aime vraiment. D'un amour fort et sincère qui me ferait tuer, martyriser si elle était en danger, qui me ferait hurler de douleur si je devais la perdre.

Mais malheureusement, je l'aime d'un amour qui n'est pas celui qu'elle espère…

* * *

Hello Leute !!Ici GLR, pour mon commentaire perso…

Pauvre de pauvre Ginny… J'arrive même à me sentir presque triste pour elle…(enfin, pas trop non plus, n'exagérons rien, Harry reste quand même prédestiné à Drago…)

Il aurait quand même pu faire un petit geste, quoi…Juste histoire de se rendre compte que Draco est le plus ineffable et le plus atomisant de tous les Serpentards…Mais non, lui et son entrejambe stupide ont juste oublié de devenir bosse…

Bon, on n'a qu'a dire qu'il se réserve exclusivement pour Drago, et dans ce cas, je te pardonne, auteure de mon cœur…enfin jusqu'au prochain chapitre où elle va encore faire un truc impardonnable, j'en suis sûre…

Liebe um die Welt, je vous aime , et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre…intéressant ?

« Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon. »


	6. Rumeurs

Hallo Leute! Ici KLR!

Toujours un manque flagraant de Drago, mais ne vous inquietez pas, il va bientôt revenir ;-) !

Bonne lecture !****

**Chapitre 6: Rumeur vexante, rumeur euphorisante**

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré.

Les rumeurs, cela me connaît. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas eu une année où je n'en ai pas fait l'objet.

La première année, je suppose que c'était juste en ma qualité de Survivant, des fois, il n'en faut pas plus. La deuxième année, j'étais supposé être le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. La troisième année, je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir, mais cela ne devait pas manquer. La quatrième année, on m'a fait passé à la fois pour un fou hystérique et un tricheur. La cinquième année pour un éhonté menteur.

Je suppose que cette rumeur-ci est la plus vraie qui n'est jamais été lancée sur moi.

Malheureusement.

Parce que ma fierté en prend un coup à chaque éclat de rire dans le couloir. Et j'avoue que les insultes et les bagarres qu'ont déclenchées ces accès de moqueries, ces gifles assénées par les filles de Gryffondors, ces yeux au beurre noir distribués à toutes volées par mes camarades de chambre me gênent d'autant plus que pour la première fois, la rumeur est méritée. Non pas que je désirais qu'une nouvelle plaie dans ce genre me tombe dessus, depuis le temps, je suis complètement sevré, mais j'aurais mille fois préféré le garder pour moi.

Parce qu'en plus, il n'y qu'une partie de la rumeur qui est vraie. Mais elle est celle qui fait le plus jaser.

La rumeur ?

«Harry Potter, le Survivant est incapable de satisfaire se copine parce qu'il est frigide.»

La première fois que quelqu'un a pouffé sur mon passage, je ne me suis même pas retourné, je n'avais pas compris que ce gloussement m'était destiné. Les dix autres fois non plus. Ron m'a seulement fait remarqué avec un ton exaspéré qu'étant donné que nous n'avions ni taches sur nos vêtements, ni perdus une quantité astronomique de points en potions, il ne voyait aucune raison à ces excès de gaieté quand nous étions dans les parages. La simple conclusion à laquelle il est arrivé était que le château avait perdu les pédales.

Hermione ne disait rien et pour la première fois de sa vie, je l'ai vue acquiescer à ce qu'a déclaré mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé si son manque de réaction traduisait une réelle approbation ou un manque de courage à dévoiler la vérité.

Seulement à un certain moment, quand nous sommes entrés tous les trois dans la salle commune, nous avons assisté au spectacle qui dévoilait la raison de tous ces sourires en coin.

Ginny, rouge de fureur,dominait de toute sa taille une de ses amies de Poufsouffle. À voir l'expression de celle-ci, on aurait pu croire que Peeves venait de lui renverser un bac d'eau froide sur tête. Ou bien qu'elle allait s'évanouir aux prochains mots de ma petite amie.

J'ai vu Ginny prendre une longue inspiration sifflante, puis, incapable de se maîtriser, elle a feulé comme un fauve en colère.

«Tu as répété QUOI ?»

Son amie s'est apprêtée à répondre, mais Ginny l'a littéralement attrapée par le col et l'a traînée hors de la Grande Salle, nous dépassant sans un mot. À peine la porte claquée, je pense que nous avons tous entendu la question aboyée

«Mais tu es complètement stupide ou quoi ?»

La suite, je ne l'ai pas compris. Je suis allé m'asseoir à la table et alors que Ron marmonnait que sa sœur n'avait jamais su ce qu'était la discrétion, j'ai planté mon regard dans celui de Dean pour qu'il m'explique. Il a aussitôt plongé son nez dans l'assiette, cramoisi.

C'est seulement à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai enfin entraperçu la catastrophe que seraient les jours suivants.

Le soir, Ginny m'attendait au bas de l'escalier conduisant à mon dortoir, horriblement embarrassée. Je me suis approché d'elle, ai déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et l'ai interrogé du regard.

Elle a levé ses grands yeux vers moi, mais, s'apprêtant à me dire quelque chose, s'est ravisée et m'a juste entraîné dehors. Elle m'a conduit au bord du Lac, puis a fait de longs vas et viens et se s'entortillant les mains. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de stress. Ginny n'avait jamais été du genre à faire une histoire de quoi que ce soit. Mais vu le regard qu'elle me jetait de temps à autre, j'avais bien peur que son mal aise soit plus que mêlé à moi. Et si on ajoutait que tout Gryffondor considérait que me «trahir» comme ils disaient était le pire des actes, je commençais à avoir le ventre noué par ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer.

Puis soudain, elle s'est tournée vers moi et a lâché

«Mon dieu Harry, je suis désolée !»

J'ai secoué la tête.

«De quoi ?»

Après un derniers regard plein d'appréhension, elle m'a chuchoté.

«Tu sais…j'avais beaucoup réfléchi…déjà…»

Devant la difficulté pour ses mots de sortir, je me suis approché et l'ai prise dans mes bras. J'ai posé mon menton sur le sommet de son crâne et j'ai murmuré.

«Quoi que tu aies à dire, je ne t'en voudrais pas.»

Alors elle m'a avoué

«J'avais parlé à Marilyne de…ce que je voulais faire avec toi. Elle sait que j'en avais vraiment envie, tu es tellement…»

Je l'ai pressée un peu plus. Je crois que j'ai compris à cet instant. Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge.

«Alors elle tenait à ce que je lui raconte…Et donc…je lui ai dit que cela ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme je l'avais imaginé…Je n'ai rien ajouté de plus et lui ai fait promettre…»

Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes, du coup j'ai oublié les images projetées de tous les autres fous rires que j'allais déclencher.

Je l'ai forcé à me regarder et j'ai murmuré

«C'est pas grave…»

Sa vois, saturée par l'envie de pleurer s'est faite stridente

«Mais si c'est grave ! Tu vas mal, et moi en plus j'en rajoute !J'aurais jamais dû...»

Je la coupe avec tendresse.

«Ginny. Tu es la meilleure petite amie qu'un garçon puisse espérer. Tu crois que je peux t'en vouloir de discuter avec tes amies ? C'est elle qui devrait se sentir mal d'avoir trahi ta confiance de la sorte.»

À ces mots, je ressens une douche glacée couler le long de mon dos. Cette Marilyne l'a trompée…Mais moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je continue à faire tous les soirs ? Qu'est-ce que je fais en pensant sans cesse à lui ? En imaginant plutôt comment il va réagir à cette nouvelle que l'attitude que je vais devoir adopter ?

Je suis pire que cette fille.

Je suis...ignoble

Inconsciente de la culpabilité qui m'envahit, elle poursuit

«Mais je dois te protéger ! Te protéger comme tu l'as fait pour nous ! Je te dois tellement !»

Mon mal être s'intensifie. S'il te plaît, tais-toi donc !

«Je t'aime tellement !»

Par pitié tais-toi !

Mais Ginny ne s'est pas tue. Alors, pour empêcher ce sentiment immonde de me ronger, j'ai agi en lâche. Je l'ai embrassé.

Plus passionnément que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

Je suis un connard. Tous les jours un peu plus. Et malgré tout, j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais l'aimer autant qu'elle m'aime. Et l'oublier lui…

Toute ma maison s'est mobilisée pour me défendre semble-il. Mais j'ai refusé. Je leur ai fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le moment de briser le début de cohésion qui règne depuis la guerre pour une histoire aussi stupide. Seuls mes amis vraiment proches ne se sont pas laissé démonter par mes cris. Seamus a même laissé tomber que vu mon attitude de ces derniers jours, je n'avais pas à discuter, et même que pour une fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, je ferais bien de ne rien dire, et que si la seule façon pour que je comprenne qu'ils m'aimaient était de déclencher des bagarres avec ceux qui, amis ou pas pendant la guerre, étaient nos ennemis héréditaires, alors ils le feraient.

Il avait raison sur un point: j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Puis je les ai serré dans mes bras.

Je sillonne maintenant les couloirs de Poudlard, tentant d'oublier pourquoi les garçons se fichent de moi, que les filles me déshabillent du regard comme s'il elles se demandaient si elles arriveraient à me décoincer.

Je déteste cette impression, mais je suis habitué depuis tellement longtemps à la curiosité mal placée des autres, à leur manque de tact me concernant, que je parviens finalement à les ignorer.

Par contre, Ron et tous les autres garçons qui m'entourent depuis le début de la rumeur y parviennent un peu moins. Seamus serre les poings et reste fièrement planté à mes côtés, indéracinable. Dean a failli frapper un Serpentard trop jubilatoire, il a fallu toute ma force de persuasion et ma main agrippée à son avant-bras pour l'empêcher de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Ron hurle sur tous ceux qui osent jeter un regard vers nous, même par hasard.

Je les ai priés encore une fois de ne pas s'en faire, que de toutes façons, cela ne me touche pas.Mais ils m'ont tous assuré en même temps que mon sourire se faisait trop rare pour que des «connards» viennent encore me l'ôter.

Mais maintenant que je vois les Serpentards avec Drago à leur tête, je commence à regretter mes bravades. Ma bouche s'assèche, mon cœur s'emballe.

Je sens son regard qui monte et remonte le long de mon corps, pour les autres comme un jaugement avant un autre affrontement, pour moi comme une invitation supplémentaire à ne jamais l'oublier.

Je le dévisage. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour qu'il soit laid, si seulement…

Je perçois Ron grommeler qu'il ne manquait plus que ça, mais mon cœur pense qu'en effet, il ne manquait que lui.

Nos deux groupes s'arrêtent et se font face. Je ne perçois pas de grimaces moqueuses, est-ce vraiment possible qu'ils ne soient pas au courant ?

Mais Pansy Parkinson sort de derrière Malefoy et vient s'approcher de lui. Elle me lance un regard vicieux et, sûre d'amuser son Prince, elle clame

«Tu as entendu la rumeur Drago ?»

Il penche la tête vers elle sans me quitter des yeux, c'est sa manière à lui de lui prêter de l'attention. Un froid s'étend en moi alors que j'ai l'impression étrange qu'il me dévore à sa manière. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me sentir gêné, mais cette impression persiste. Peut-être la peur… Peur de quoi ? Qu'il me rejette pour ça ? C'est ridicule ! Personne ne sait. Et jamais il ne rendra le semblant de relation que nous suivons publique. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je serais ? Son baiseur officiel ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur cette sensation, déjà Parkinson laisse échapper sa grande nouvelle avec une attitude triomphale.

«On dit que Potter n'a toujours pas couché avec sa copine parce qu'il arrive pas et que c'est un vrai coincé, un frigide !»

A ce moment, quelque chose change.

J'entends Ron, mes amis, tous les ceux qui me soutiennent partir en guerre contre ceux qui rigolent, m'insultent, les répliques fusent.

«C'est sûr que chez vous les Serpentards , on en peut pas comprendre quelque chose comme tendresse et refus de n'utiliser l'autre pour son plaisir !»

«Alors Weasley ,ta sœur devrait venir me voir, elle serait enfin satisfaite !»

«Pauvres taches ! Aucune fille de Gryffondor vous voudrez, la seule chose que vous savez faire, c'est baiser !»

«Mais nous au moins on sait le faire bien !»

«Et bien on viendra pas vérifier !»

«Peur de se sentir minable après ?»

«Peur de puer le Serpentard ouais !»

«C'est ceux qui ont pour emblème le lion qui nous sortent ça ! «

Mais je n'y fais pas attention.

Drago s'est figé, dans une attitude de stupeur intense, il a cligné deux fois avec une lenteur extrême ses yeux, puis n'a plus bougé.

Et soudain, c'est son rire qui a explosé. Un rire profond, intense, magnifique…un rire vrai.

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors l'interprètent de la même façon, unis pour la première fois: le dieu de sexe de Poudlard trouve tellement drôle un si flagrant manque de talent dans un domaine dans lequel il excelle qu'il est écroulé de rie contre le mur le plus proche, en a perdu son masque de glace, et laisse en toute impudeur les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Alors forcément, sa cour éclate de rire à son tour et la mienne sort les poings et les mots

Mais je ne les écoute plus. Je ne vois plus que Drago qui hoquette contre ce mur, aussi beau que pendant l'amour et qui répète

«Frigide…frigide…»

Et ses mots pénètrent mon cœur. Car j'assiste dans ses yeux à toutes les images de nous enlacés, embrassés, au lit, dans un couloir, qui ne pouvons plus nous lâcher.

Il me revoit agenouillé devant lui, ressent mon excitation contre la sienne, rayonne à nouveau sous mes regards brûlants qui lui promettent le plaisir le plus intense maintenant, tout de suite.

Et les souvenirs qui lui reviennent à l'esprit sont en opposition avec ce mot qu'il répète comme s'il était le plus beau jeu de mots jamais clamé que même sa parfaite éducation aristocratique, malfoyenne n'est pas assez contraignante pour lui faire oublier le rire qui lui dessèche la bouche et les yeux.

Quant à moi…

Je suis comme foudroyé. J'ai quelque chose que les filles avec qui il s'affiche n'ont pas. N'auront jamais.

Personne ne peut le comprendre, mais je suis heureux.

Drago Malefoy ne rit pas de moi, il rit avec moi.

Et cela, jamais aucune de ses conquêtes ne l'avait obtenu.

* * *

Hey vous! Ici GLR, ou la non auteure relativement antiproductive en ce moment... 

Mais ca ne m'empeche pas de m'éclater au bas des sublimes chapitres de mon autre Rote!! J'avoue que cette rumeur est vraiment drôle, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Drago réagisse comme ca... [soupirmais que voulez vous, c'est aussi ca qui fait le génie de KLR, meine kleinenSchatze (grr il n'aime pas les Umlaut, crétinouille)!!

N'empeche, ils font des progrès tous les deux...Je suis très très fière d'eux!! Mais Harry est beaucoup trop...ginnysisant,je ne cautionne pas du tout du tout!!!C'est pas parce que Platon et Aristote préconisent le juste milieu, la tempérance, la raisonnabilitéet la non-satisfaction immédiate de tous les moindres désirs qu'Harry est obligé de les écouter...Non mais franchement!

[Note à l'intention de ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas... Nous avons eu ce matin même un commentaire de texte en philo, un texte de Platon qui raconte un crépage de chignon entre Calliclès et Socrate...Spannend!

En espérant qu'ils comprendront dans les prochains chapitres que de toute facon, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils sont FAITS l'un pour l'autre et quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne peuvent pas y échapper (ou sinon KLR aura sérieusement affaire à moi...Vous ne le savez pas, mais une GLR en colère,c'est passablement effrayant...Ca pousse des cris bizarres, ca gesticule, ca devient tout rouge... et parfois ca pleure aussi parce que les larmes,c'est juste irrésistible, même quand c'est très factice...;-) )

Je vais m'arreter la, parce que je me suis rendu que je viens d'écrire une sacrée tartine!!(Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement celles qui m'ont lues entièrement, parce que moi, j'aurais jamais ce courage!!)

En espérant entendre de vos nouvelles (par l'intermédiaire de cette petite chose très utile et aimable qu'on appelle review par exemple...)!!


	7. Larmes consolées

Hallo Leute !Ici KLR !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elle m'ont fait très plaisir ! ;-)

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Larmes consolées**

Je marche dans les couloirs et depuis tout à l'heure, un message me suit.

Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, il faut croire que je suis devenu complètement aveugle et sourd, surtout que les malheureux qui ont tenté de le saisir ont poussé des cris de douleur tous plus aigus les uns que les autres quand le message les a mordu.

Puis, finalement lassé par mon indifférence non attentive, il est venu se coller devant mes yeux jusqu'à ce que je me décide à l'attraper et à le lire.

Les mots qui s'affichent accélèrent les battements de mon cœur.

De la main de Drago, les mots semblent encore aussi hilares que leur auteur.

« Frigide…Potter, tu peux te vanter d'être le premier à me faire rire de la sorte… Si frigidité il y a, je souhaite à tous les couples d'avoir au moins un conjoint aussi frigide que toi ! »

Je tressaille. Couple ?

Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes, sous le regard de tous mes amis qui me regardent d'un air interloqué, je sors une plume de mon sac et prend appui sur le mur pour répondre.

_« Je suppose que c'est censé m'honorer d'être le premier de quelque chose… »_

Le mot est sec, mais quand il s'envole, protégé par le sort anti-curieux, j'espère une réponse, un mot suffirait pour me donner l'impression, pour une fois, de ne pas être constamment en position de demande.

« C'est quoi Harry ? »

Hermione me regarde, les sourcils froncés, anticipant déjà une éventuelle insulte qui m'aurait été faite.

Je souris

« Pas de soucis. Un imbécile qui trouve que décidément cette rumeur est la plus désopilante qui soit ! »

Je fais un clin d'œil à Ron, qui semble sous le choc de cette marque de bonne humeur, puis je rajoute

« C'est pas comme si tout le monde avait la chance d'être l'objet de rumeur si exceptionnellement drôle que même Malefoy succombe à l'envie de rire ! Il fallait bien que je lui signe un autographe. »

Les Gryffondors explosent de rire. C'est une bonne journée, leur Prince est d'humeur à plaisanter. Seamus vient me mettre une grande claque dans le dos et ajoute sur un ton tonitruant

« Je suis content que tu prennes les choses comme cela ! C'est pas comme si Ginny avait besoin de sauter sur tous les mecs de Poudlard non plus ! Les Gryffondors, EUX, savent ce qui est important ! »

Je lui jette un regard en coin et ajoute, l'air mutin.

« Ce qui comptent c'est les autographes ? »

Une nouvelle fois, une vague de gaieté envahit notre groupe et je suis heureux d'en être la cause.

Je laisse les autres prendre de l'avance, les avertissant que je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer un devoir pour une matière quelconque. Mais quand j'entends le battement caractéristique d'une feuille volante, je me fige, le cœur battant, une fois encore. Je me retourne précipitamment et attrape le mot au vol, puis je l'enfonce dans ma poche, pris de l'envie maladive de le dévorer. Une phrase se répète dans me tête, une phrase merveilleuse.

Drago m'a répondu. Drago m'a répondu. Drago m'a répondu.

J'intercepte alors trop tard l'air sidéré de ma meilleure amie. Ses yeux se portent de ma poche à mes yeux remplis de joie. Comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Ma joie est immédiatement refroidie. Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour m'expliquer, nier ou je ne sais quoi, elle me tourne le dos et vient se placer au niveau de Ron.

Je reste statufié au milieu du couloir. Pendant un bref moment, les bras ballants, je la regarde s'éloigner. Puis, juste avant de bifurquer dans un autre couloir, elle me jette un regard profond.

Je sais ce qu'il signifie. Dans l'immédiat elle ne dira rien, mais j'ai intérêt à lui expliquer rapidement pourquoi j'ai des étoiles dans les yeux après avoir reçu un message moqueur.

Je plisse les yeux de toutes mes forces. Mon dieu.

Puis, je m'appuie contre un mur, et soupire longuement. Je n'ignorais pas qu'un jour il faudrait expliquer…

Hermione vient du monde des Moldus, elle plus que les autres sera apte à comprendre que je puisse aimer un garçon. Ce monde si fantastique me condamnerait s'il l'apprenait mais pas elle. Mais là où j'ai peur de son jugement, c'est quand elle se rendra compte de ma trahison. Elle ne comprendra pas mes états d'âme, pourquoi je n'ai pas quitté Ginny quand j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de Drago… Et en y pensant, je ne sais pas moi non plus pourquoi je fais cela. Pourquoi je la fais souffrir sans me rendre plus heureux.

Il y a pourtant bien longtemps que j'ai compris qui était la seule personne qui pourrait me rendre amnésiquement bien.

Je secoue la tête puis récupère le mot de Malefoy au fond de ma robe de sorcier. Aussitôt, comme à chaque fois, j'oublie tous ce qui ne le concerne pas.

_« Dois-je lire dans ton mot une trace de jalousie Potter ? »_

Je soupire. Sans blague.

Il m'énerve. Je fourre le papier dans mon sac avant de me rendre compte que n'importe lequel de mes camarades, poussé par une impulsion Gryffondorienne, peut fouiller dans mon sac et y trouver le mot. Et le prendre pour ce qu'il est.

Le reproche d'un amant à l'homme qui l'aime d'être trop possessif.

Je sors ma baguette et enflamme le mot. Alors que je contemple le papier se calciner par terre, j'entends une voix derrière mon dos.

« Je t'énerve à ce point Potter que tu détruis mes mots et me répond de façon aussi glaciale. »

Je me retourne vivement, sentant le frisson me parcourir de haut en bas.

Drago est en face de moi. Horriblement attirant. Seul dans un couloir vide.

Cette constatation me suffit pour me faire arrêter de réfléchir.

En deux pas, je suis sur lui et ma bouche vient se coller avec passion contre la sienne. Le poids de mon corps le projette contre le mur le plus proche et je me serre, je me colle à lui de la façon la plus impudique suis soit, mais tant pis, je suis contre lui.

Si sa première réaction est la surprise, il n'en laisse plus rien paraître de façon si rapide que je me demande presque s'il n'avait pas dans l'idée que je me jette sur lui de la sorte.

Ses mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches et me rapprochent encore de son bassin, déplacement que j'approuve avec vigueur en faisant pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche et en l'enroulant autour de la sienne.

Quand je sens qu'il hâlette, je me sens merveilleusement bien. Mes mains frôlent son ventre, n'espérant qu'un soupir supplémentaire de sa part, s'activent à sortir sa chemise de son pantalon pour pouvoir toucher sa peau.

Je m'enflamme. Et il s'en rend compte.

Sans même prendre le temps de délaisser ma bouche, il souffle entre deux gémissements d'anticipation

« Tu te réchauffes vite Potter… Glacial, mais pas pour longtemps… »

Je n'analyse pas ce qu'il me soupire entre deux baisers, je poursuis mon exploration, comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà touché hier soir, comme si je n'avais embrassé son cou au point d'en faire un suçon dans la soirée. Il l'a camouflé d'un sortilège, mais je n'arrive pas en lui en vouloir.

Pas maintenant, qu'il a inversé nos positions et qui me colle à ce mur comme si j'allais m'enfuir en courant. Nous expérimentons le baiser le plus torride jamais reçu, et dieu sait combien nous en avons déjà eu.

Je suis à moitié déshabillé, à deux pas d'une salle de cours, et je ne me demande même pas comment nous avons pu en arriver là.

Puis, soudain, Drago se détache de moi avec rapidité.

Alors que je pousse une supplique de frustration, il lance un sortilège et je me retrouve habillé à la perfection, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une coulée de rancœur m'envahit, et alors que je m'apprête à cracher ma haine, deux Poussouffles passent devant nous, courrant presque pour ne pas se retrouver entre les deux Princes de Poudlard en pleine bagarre.

Alors que l'information remonte lentement vers mon cerveau malade d'envie à la vue de son corps caché, si tentant malgré la couche superflue de vêtement, je me rends compte que sans Drago, toute l'école serait informée que Drago et moi avons du sexe ensemble...

J'ai à peine le temps de pâlir que deux bras me ramènent contre son torse, et que sa bouche vient mordre, lécher, torturer mon cou de la façon la plus excitante qui soit. Je n'ai même pas l'occasion de lui en vouloir, je suis déjà transporté de désir et en train de défaire son beau travail, en glissant mes mains sous sa chemise encore une fois.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui entends les nouveaux arrivants, mais contrairement à Drago, je n'arrive pas à cacher à quel point ces inopportuns me dérangent, m'exaspèrent et me frustrent.

Je pousse un grand soupir rageur à la vue d'un Serdaigle qui semble se ratatiner devant le regard meurtrier que je lui lance.

Je me retourne, près à repartir à l'assaut de sa chemise quand je vois qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire d'un air irrésistiblement moqueur.

Je suis transporté par ce sourire, il me fait papillonner le ventre, d'une tout autre manière que ses mains et sa bouche, mais plus profondément également…

Je balbutie, exaspéré par mon incapacité à avoir une pensée et une parole correctes en sa présence. Son sourire s'agrandit, comme s'il avait bien compris dans quel état me plongeait cette mimique amusée…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

Il s'approche de moi, l'attitude enjôleuse, joueuse, menaçant le dernier gramme de retenue et de compréhension des évènements qu'il me reste.

Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, et attend que je pousse un grognement frustré quand je comprends qu'il veut me faire languir pour murmurer

« Tellement impatient à l'idée de voir les étoiles Potter ? »

Je perds alors le peu de dignité qu'il me reste et j'attrape sa nuque pour l'embrasser encore. Et entre deux baisers, je laisse échapper un rauque

« Je suis complètement fou…Putain, tu me rends fou… »

J'ignore ce si c'est ma phrase exaltée qui l'a poussé à faire cela, mais quelques secondes plus tard, je suis accolé contre un mur, la main agrippée à un rideau pour ne pas tomber, et il est à genoux devant moi… Et je sens sa langue passer et repasser sur mon sexe qui n'en peut plus de durcir. Et je sens tout mon membre être englouti dans sa bouche. Et je sens mon gland buter contre le fond de sa gorge avec une telle intensité que je ne mets pas beaucoup de temps pour jouir dans sa bouche.

Quand je reprends mes esprits, il a toujours son air moqueur, et je me rends compte que je tiens dans mon poing encore fermé un bout de rideau, vestige de mon plaisir, intense, immense…

Mes yeux papillonnent, je peine à revenir à la raison, je le contemple. Ma respiration se bloque. Douloureusement. Parce qu'aimer fait vraiment trop mal. Surtout quand on se trompe en regardant les yeux de celui qui ne vous aime pas. Ses yeux, d'un gris si beau me regardent comme ils ne fixent personne pendant la journée, ils me font espérer car j'y découvre une trace de tendresse, bien cachée au milieu de la moquerie et du désir. Ou peut être n'est-elle présente que parce que je désespère de la voir, je ne sais plus…

Drago semble se rendre compte de mon changement d'humeur et il fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ? »

Je lui envoie un regard noir qu'il ne comprend pas.

Potter…

C'est vraiment si dur à comprendre, si dur de se rendre compte que je suis tellement amoureux que je ne peux plus supporter que cela ne soit pas réciproque. Que s'il décide de ne jamais éprouver que du désir à mon égard alors il doit me laisser m'échapper, me donner la chance de m'éloigner de lui

Non bien sûr ! Un Malefoy n'a pas à comprendre les sentiments des autres, un Malefoy doit prendre ce dont il a envie. Les corps comme les cœurs.

Je pince les lèvres. Il répète.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? »

Et je le foudroie du regard, puis assène avec un air arrogant

« Quoi ? Tu t'attends à ce que je te fasse la même chose ou tu l'as fait juste par bonté d'âme ? »

Ses yeux clignent deux fois, uniques témoins de son incompréhension. Ma réaction lui paraît injustifiée, mais je ne peux la contrôler. La fin du plaisir a ramené les doutes avec elle, et je m'y perds, empêtré par mes envies qui n'ont rien de physiques.

Mais son visage a déjà tout effacé, son amusement, sa fausse tendresse, son étonnement, il est devenu froid et en être la cause me remplit de vide.

Je regrette déjà ces paroles dictées par la rancœur, mais savoir que certains ont le droit à de pareils moments, appuyés contre un mur tout en sachant quand le désir sera parti, il restera l'amour et l'attachement pour se sentir pleinement heureux, cela me rend amer, tendu…malheureux.

Ses pupilles sont glaciales, elles me refroidissent l'âme, je tremble, je gèle.

Puis, il se retourne, et sans m'adresser un mot s'en va, me laissant avec ces larmes qui ne tardent pas à me monter aux yeux.

Je m'appuie à nouveau contre ce mur, me laisse glisser contre et ramène les genoux contre mon buste. Mes avant-bras les serrent encore plus, toujours plus alors que je ne tente même plus de faire cesser cette pluie salée qui dégouline sur mes joues.

Bon sang… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté prostré, encore incertain sur la raison qui m'a poussé à laisser sortir pareil venin, mais au bout d'un moment, des pas se rapprochent, des pas vifs et nerveux.

Je me prends à espérer que la personne si pressée ne me verra pas, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un Serpentard qui ira relater à son Prince dans quel état pitoyable il m'a trouvé, et je prie encore plus pour que ce ne soit pas un Gryffondor. Pas alors que j'avais l'air si bien.

Mais malgré ma prière, les pas ralentissent à ma vue, je refuse de lever la tête.

Je peux presque entendre les pensées de cette personne rien qu'au bruit de sa semelle sur la dalle. Le pas est incertain « Qui est cette personne contre le mur ? », le pas s'est arrêté, « Mais qu'est qu'Harry Potter fait dans cette position ? », le pas s'éternise « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? ».

Mais la personne finit par venir me faire face. Elle reste un long moment à me contempler. Je peux dire alors de façon certaine que je connais cet élève, car le pied ne bouge pas nerveusement, il reste fièrement campé, et il attend.

Puis, finalement, je lève les yeux et comble de malheur, je croise les yeux de Drago qui me considèrent de façon à la fois indécise et perdue. Il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire et moi je ne comprends pas son comportement.

Pourquoi est-il toujours là ? Pourquoi reste-il planté devant moi, alors que de toute évidence il n'a pas l'intention de m'écraser de son mépris ?

Et surtout pourquoi a-t-il l'air de se préoccuper de moi ?

Les larmes s'échappent toujours de mes yeux, mais mon cœur ne saigne plus.

Drago est revenu. Drago est revenu et je peux lire qu'il ne plus me voir pleurer.

Par gêne ou par peine ?

Il plisse la bouche et s'accroupit à ma hauteur.

Ses yeux sont encore pleins d'interrogation, alors que ses doigts, incertains, viennent essuyer avec lenteur l'eau sur mes joues. J'ai alors un geste stupide, mais incontrôlable. Ma main vient se poser sur la sienne et la garde appuyée sur ma peau. Il l'observe avec un étrange regard, puis il murmure.

« Je devrais sûrement te dire que je ne t'appellerai plus dans ma chambre pour que tu ne sois plus aussi… »

Il cherche son mot.

« Mortifié à l'idée de tromper ta copine Potter… »

Son regard se fait plus pénétrant, il assied encore son emprise sur moi, je le sens, mais suis incapable de m'en défaire.

« Mais j'ai encore trop envie de toi pour le faire. »

Ses mots pourraient me faire mal, mais ils me redonnent l'espoir.

Drago Malefoy ne m'aime pas, ne m'aimera jamais, mais il me désire. Et cela, rien ni personne ne pourra agir contre. Même pas lui-même…

Alors je pourrais rester. Pour abreuver mon corps de sa présence, pour donner à mon esprit l'homme qui lui est nécessaire. Tant pis si je dois y perdre mon cœur définitivement, les bouts sont déjà tellement parsemés…

Puis je me rends compte de ses paroles. Il pense que je m'en veux pour Ginny… Lui croit que je me sens mal de trahir la personne qui compte le plus pour moi alors que je pleure pour ne pas être aimé de celle qui a volé cette place il y a longtemps à celle que je pensais être la femme de ma vie…

Et je prends conscience que je n'ai pas le droit de lui cacher plus longtemps qu'elle a perdu ce titre le jour où je suis entré dans le lit de Drago.

Hey vous toutes!!Ici GLR!!

J'ai particulièrement aimé ce chapitre...

Petite bouffée de chaleur en passant... Teintée d'un double stress (si quelqu'un vient lire par-dessus mon épaule, mais ca, j'ai relativement l'habitude, et j'ai toujours une fenetre sérieuse ouverte à côté, du genre "les inégalités au sein de l'espace rhénan"... Mais l'autre stress, c'est celui de "Oh mon Dieu, mais si quelqu'un les surprend alors que Drago est en train de oralbefriedigen Harry" est encore plus...émoustillant!!)

J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé le Drago "doux" (dans la mesure malefoyenne du possible, bien entendu..), qui "console" Harry...Genre il se préoccupe de lui...Mon fol espoir revient donc et mes pronostics sont les suivants:

Le soir suivant, Drago sortira dans le parc, sous les fenêtres des tours de Gryffondor pour déclamer, en une tirade tout à fait shakespearienne, son amour éperdu pour son héros, le très noble et très courageux Harry Potter...

Malheuresement tout ca est fort peu probable à cause du fait qu'il pense qu'Harry est un mignon petit Gryffondor (avec quelques déviances Poufsouffle) presque fidèle, et qui est pétri d'états d'âmes de tromper sa pauvre Ginny... Le pauvre, s'il savait qu'Harry est beaucoup plus Serpentard...

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon"


	8. Où certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas

Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

Je sais que je suis épouvantablement en retard ! Je n'ai aucune excuse, pourtant, je vais quand même vous en présenter… Désolée…

Je me suis fait énormément disputer par GLR (qui avait raison de le faire) _Note de GLR : "énormément disputer", comme tu y vas... Je t'ai juste menacée de mettre dans le résumé "fiction abandonnée"..._, mais écrire ce chapitre précis en cette période précise… Disons que je deviens sentimentale (en Übergangsphase si cela vous parle plus) et donc je n'avais pas le cœur à en briser d'autres.

Mais je vais arrêter de me lamenter (en ce moment je suis la championne pour ça et ça m'horripile hautement !) et vous laisser lire (enfin ?) ce chapitre !

Les autres devraient arriver (beaucoup) plus vite, cette fois il n'y aura pas de scène de rupture, mais des aventures sur notre couple adoré qui va peut-être finir par se rendre compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre (depuis le temps qu'on le leur dit, quand même !;-) )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quand certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas**

J'ai le cœur serré.

Cela fait une heure, une heure que je contemple Ginny sans trouver la force nécessaire pour lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle oublie son amour pour moi. Depuis une heure, je tente de me faire à l'idée que bientôt, j'aurai coupé le dernier lien qui me retenait à une vie normale, jugée digne d'un héros.

Depuis une heure, j'essaye de trouver le courage pour briser le cœur de celle que j'aurais dû appeler la femme de ma vie.

Je dois tourner une page, je dois lui permettre d'être aussi heureuse qu'elle le mérite avec quelqu'un qui ne serait pas stupidement tombé amoureux par un coup du sort de son pire rival.

Un garçon. Un ennemi.

Hermione me jette des regards à la fois suspicieux et interrogateurs. Elle sait que quelque chose se trame

Je crois qu'elle sait même exactement ce que je compte accomplir. Cette fois, elle me dévisage plus franchement, sa tête se penche. Ses yeux m'incitent, j'ignore s'il s'agit de mon imagination ou si elle désire vraiment que je mette un terme à tout cela.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois le faire.

Je ferme les yeux, presque douloureusement et laisse échapper l'air de mes poumons. Quand je relève mes paupières, je pose mes mains sur l'accoudoir. Précipitamment, comme pour m'empêcher de faire demi-tour, à l'identique de tant d'autres fois.

« Ginny, je peux te parler ? »

Elle relève lentement la tête, puis me fouille des yeux. Je déglutis péniblement sous son regard. J'y vois qu'elle soupçonne ce qui va suivre. Pourtant, elle hoche doucement la tête, m'attrape la main d'elle-même et m'entraîne vers la sortie.

Nous restons silencieux, traversons les couloirs pour la dernière fois en couple. J'ai le cœur qui bat, la gorge sèche. Ginny, je suis si désolé…

Nous déambulons sans but précis, nous marchons au hasard et j'ai le sentiment étrange que Ginny profite une dernière fois. Mais peut être n'est-ce que mon imagination…

Je croise beaucoup de monde, des Gryffondors qui nous adressent des grands sourires, des Pouffsouffles qui hochent vaguement la tête quand ils nous aperçoivent, des Serdaigles qui ne semblent pas nous voir.

Nous passons également devant des Serpentards, devant son groupe. Il est là bien sûr. Alors que les siens nous jettent des insultes que nous ignorons royalement, je perçois son expression indéchiffrable. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas une seconde, mais il reste silencieux. La scène est comme suspendue. Il est immobile dans un univers de bruits, de fatras et de mots vomis, et il reste figé, impassible. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son attitude me paraît changé. Peut-être que je le connais mieux que tout le monde en définitive…

Les autres ne s'en rendant pas compte, mais quelque chose bout dans son esprit, malheureusement, malgré tout ces détails que je connais de lui, ses pensées m'échappent.

Puis Ginny me tire plus rapidement et l'image de Drago disparaît à l'angle d'un mur.

Nous finissons pas arriver au lac. Je reste immobile, tendu, je ne sais déjà plus comment faire. Mais Ginny se contente de lâcher ma main et vient se placer face à l'étendue d'eau. Le vent virevolte dans ses cheveux, mais elle semble frappée par la foudre.

Puis, finalement, elle se retourne et s'agenouille. Devant mon expression perplexe, elle s'assied et me fixe.

Si j'ai pu avoir des doutes, je n'en ai plus : elle sait ce qui va se passer. Et elle a essayé de retrouver son courage pour encaisser les mots que je vais prononcer.

Nous nous dévisageons, j'ai l'impression qu'une éternité se déroule pendant ce silence. Je ne vois plus que ses yeux, ses yeux où se déroule un conflit. Je vois une lueur vaciller, celle de la joie, je vois la douleur, l'envie de crier pour tout arrêter, de me supplier de ne pas la quitter. Mais surtout, j'y rencontre la flamme commune à tous les Gryffondors. Celle du courage.

Courage de me perdre sans s'humilier. Courage de me laisser partir alors qu'elle n'a jamais aimé que moi.

Courage que je retrouve enfin.

L'étincelle qui avait disparu de mon regard, celle qui est brasier dans le sien, se réveille, retrouve son souffle.

En cet instant, je me sens redevenir Gryffondor.

C'est cette sensation merveilleuse qui me fait ouvrir la bouche, qui laisse échapper les premiers mots. Le temps de la dénégation est terminé.

« Ginny, je… »

Mais à peine les mots ont franchi mes lèvres, qu'elle se relève brusquement et vient poser sa main sur ma bouche. Une larme perle le long de sa joue. Ses paroles sont un murmure, un souffle fragile qui me noud le ventre.

« Non… Ne dis rien… »

Je la fixe, elle garde les paupières baissées, mais elle veut finir, elle veut en avoir la force.

« J'ai espéré… J'ai espéré jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la bouche. Dans mon égoïsme, j'avais souhaité que tu ne dises pas ces mots qui t'oppriment… »

Je hoche la tête, me libère de sa pression.

« Ginny, tu… »

« NON. »

Son ton me coupe, sa main revient se poser sur mes lèvres. Enfin elle lève les yeux vers moi, les larmes dévalent sur ses joues déjà rougies par les pleurs qui vont suivre.

« Non… Il faut que je le dise Harry… S'il te plaît… Laisse-moi au moins ça… »

Je m'apprête à protester, pourtant quelque chose dans son attitude malheureuse m'en empêche. J'acquiesce.

« Mais après, ce sera mon tour... »

Elle fait oui de la tête et me libère. Elle retourne se planter devant le lac et murmure, de façon saccadée, comme pour se débarrasser de ses pensées qui l'obsèdent depuis des jours.

« Je pensais que tu serais heureux avec moi, Harry. »

Je veux protester, mais me rappelant ma promesse, je me fais muet.

Après.

« J'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur Harry, avant même le mien. Pendant toutes ces années, je me suis forcée à penser que si j'étais parfaite, si j'étais Gryffondor, courageuse, jolie, aimante, fidèle, tu ne pourrais que m'aimer. »

Je baisse le regard sur le sol. Oui, tu es tout cela, j'aurais dû t'aimer. Tu étais mon idéal de femme, tu le restes aujourd'hui encore… Mais, mon corps puis mon cœur en ont décidé autrement. Tu aurais du être à sa place…

« Mais tu n'as pas voulu de la Gryffondor que j'ai créée, toi, tu veux justement quelqu'un différent de toi. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. »

Sa voix est si désespérée que je fais un pas vers elle, mais m'arrête à la vue de ses épaules frémissantes. Elle pleure et refuse de le montrer. Je me sens parasite, j'ai l'impression de pénétrer dans son intimité, peut être plus que le jour où elle est venu dans mon dortoir.

« J'en suis tellement malheureuse, moi qui croyais avoir tout compris, te connaître par cœur, j'ai dû reconnaître que je me leurrais. J'ai tenté de me voiler les yeux de tant de manières différentes, je me suis même dit que tu n'étais peut-être pas si Gryffondor que ça en fin de compte… »

Je plisse mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Je l'ai cru également… Mais je ne suis rien d'autre que Gryffondor, je l'ai compris maintenant. Je ne peux me décrire que comme tel, je ne vis que selon ces principes, et le moindre écart me martyre comme lors de ces dernières semaines.

Et ce n'est pas la part de Serpentard en moi qui aime Drago, c'est bien le Gryffondor qui ne peut vivre que contre lui.

Le Gryffondor qui aime tellement fort, tellement passionnément comme tous les siens, le Gryffondor qui a le besoin viscéral de la présence de son âme sœur.

« Tu sais, je vois bien les regards des autres dans la Salle Commune, je sais que je plais, je sais qu'eux aiment mon caractère, mon esprit, mon corps… En bon Gryffondors, ils veulent ce qu'ils admirent. Mais toi Harry… Tu ne peux pas aimer ce que tu admires, tu le trouves intouchable, sacré. C'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée après notre première fois avortée. »

Tu me connais si bien, tellement mieux que lui. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si différente dans ce cas ? Comment peux-tu tu être le parfait opposé de celui qui t'a volé mon cœur ?

« Mais, j'ai eu un doute atroce après tout ça… Et j'ai compris que pendant tout ce temps, je m'étais racontée des contes. Pour cacher ce que j'avais trop peur de voir. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je me suis persuadé si fort qu'après tout ce que nous avions vécu, rien ne pouvait être autrement que nous ensemble…Mais je me suis trompée. »

À ces mots, elle se retourne lentement. Son visage n'est qu'un champ de bataille où s'entretuent des émotions, mais à aucun moment je n'y lis la haine ou la rancœur. Il ne reflète que l'amour démentiel qu'elle me porte. Et les derniers mots qu'elle prononce finissent de l'achever.

« La seule raison pour laquelle tu étais si triste, c'étais justement que tu es le Gryffondor par excellence…et que tu ne pouvais pas accepter d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Elle tremble de tout son corps, mais son regard ne faiblit pas. Il cherche avec une énergie proche du désespoir le plus petit signe que tout est faux, que je n'aime qu'elle, mais il semble battu d'avance.

Je soutiens son regard. Je me remplis d'une tristesse sans nom, mais pourtant, je ressens une sensation intense dans la poitrine. Je suis de nouveau moi-même. Les excuses franchissent ma bouche, elles sont franches pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elles sont légitimes, et elles reflètent tout ce qu'a été ma vie depuis trois mois.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Ginny… »

De t'avoir menti. De t'avoir trahi. De t'avoir trompé.

De vous avoir rejetés. De n'avoir été qu'un sale petit con pleurnichard et pathétique. D'avoir abandonné ma place de Prince. D'avoir oublié que j'étais Gryffondor avant tout.

De l'aimer plus que tout.

De l'aimer à ta place.

Elle hoche la tête une nouvelle fois, puis demande d'un ton un peu tremblant, comme si elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter la réponse mais ne pouvait pas rester dans l'incertitude.

« Alors tu l'aimes vraiment, cette personne ? »

Un instant je songe à mentir, mais je ne veux plus. Et par cette simple syllabe, je lui fais ressentir tout ce qui se trame dans mon cœur.

« Oui. »

Et elle prend tout en pleine face. Cette passion. Ce besoin. Cette nécessité. Elle encaisse le choc causé par ce tout petit mot, referme les yeux de douleur. Nous restons l'un en face de l'autre, immobiles.

Apaisement, j'y lis une peine sans nom, mais également un certain apaisement.

« Je suis soulagée de savoir pourquoi… »

Les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge, je lui saisis spontanément les mains qu'elle ne pense pas à me retirer. C'est mon tour de parler.

« J'ai essayé pendant trois mois de résister. Je t'aime vraiment Ginny, mais pas comme tu le souhaites... La personne qui est dans mon cœur, j'ai tenté de la chasser; j'y ai mis toute mon âme, toute mon énergie, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Elle est là, et ne s'en ira probablement jamais, quoi que je fasse. »

Elle retient un sanglot, mais je sens que mes mots l'apaisent, ils l'exorcisent de ce que je lui ai fait subir pendant tout ce temps.

« Mais je veux que tu saches que cette vie que j'avais rêvée avec toi, je ne l'aurais échangé pour rien au monde avec ce que je vis. Tu es la femme parfaite. Et je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin de passer à côté de toi… »

Elle secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Mais je ne veux plus savoir que je trompe la femme pour laquelle j'ai le plus de respect. De ça, je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus le supporter… »

Sa voix s'élève, tremblante, hésitante dans la nuit qui tombe.

« Et si je te disais que ça m'étais égal, que je ferais tout pour te retenir, même si je dois avoir mal toute ma vie. Je te dis que je supporterais l'idée de te savoir épris de quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de te perdre ? »

Je serre ses mains un peu plus fort et redresse avec douceur son menton avec deux doigts. Mon regard est franc, il lui livre enfin ce que j'avais si bien caché.

« Non Ginny. Je ne t'infligerai plus jamais ça. Et moi non plus je ne pourrais pas le vivre en toute conscience. Je me suis voilé la face trop longtemps. Il est grand temps que je me comporte à nouveau comme un être humain…Comme Harry… »

Ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens. Elle retrouve son calme, une certaine sérénité. Elle a perdu, et elle l'accepte. Elle hoche une dernière fois la tête.

« Alors je suis d'accord. »

Elle lâche mes mains et fait quelques pas vers le château. Puis, sans se retourner, elle me lance.

« Tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours ? »

Je regarde sa silhouette parfaite et réponds avec douceur.

« Je n'espère pas. Je ne le mérite pas. »

Sa voix se fait plus tranchante.

« Cette personne qui a pris ton amour, tu ne cesseras jamais de l'aimer. Je l'ai lu dans ton regard. Et bien sache que dans tout mon être, je ressens la même chose. Ni toi ni moi n'avons à décider du contraire. C'est ainsi. »

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, puis se retourne et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

« J'aimerais te demander une dernière chose Harry. »

J'acquiesce.

« Laisse moi du temps. J'en ai besoin pour me reprendre. Te perdre me serait trop difficile, alors laisse- moi m'habituer s'il te plaît… »

Je la contemple, bouleversé. Les mots sortent de ma bouche, amers

« Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux encore accepter de me laisser une place dans ta vie… »

Elle me sourit, d'une expression très douce et murmure.

« Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas Harry… Je ne laisserais pas l'amour de ma vie être en peine toute sa vie à cause de moi. Je préfère comme ça. »

Une larme coule sur mon menton.

« Merci. »

Elle sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire triste cette fois, puis s'éloigne lentement vers le château.

Je reste immobile. Comme vidé de toute énergie, comme croulant sous le poids d'une sourde douleur. Demain je serais soulagé de lui avoir enfin avoué, demain je me sentirai mieux de ne plus être dans un perpétuel mensonge. Mais à ce moment précis, je me sens juste effondré.

Le vent souffle, il me refroidit, mais je ne bouge pas.

Entre mes mèches de cheveux voletant autour de mon visage, j'aperçois une silhouette très loin qui m'observe. J'ignore depuis combien de temps, elle me contemple, mais je la reconnais immédiatement.

Lentement, je lui tourne le dos et me dirige à mon tour vers la Grande Salle.

Elle a raison Drago, certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es venu, je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu me regardes si ce n'est ni pour baiser ni pour te moquer, j'ignore pourquoi tu restes si éloigné…

Mais je sais que je t'aime. Parce que certains évènements n'ont pas besoin de raisons, ils se contentent d'exister.

* * *

Hallo vous ! Ici GLR !

Oh mon Dieu... Je suis triste... Je tiens à préciser que nous sommes de ferventes détractrices du couple Harry/Ginny et que je me réjouissais de cette rupture. Mais ce chapitre est tellement...tellement beau, émouvant, triste... Même si le point de vue est interne à Harry, _j'étais_ Ginny... J'ai souffert avec elle, encore plus au moment où elle avoue à Harry que son amour à elle est comparable à celui qu'Harry ressent pour Malefoy...

J'étais en plus en train d'écouter une version absolument magnifique d'_Unchained Melody_, alors autant dire que maintenant j'ai juste envie de me suicider...

C'est pour cela que j'envoie une proposition publique à ma KLR préférée...

"Liebe Haremsschwester, que dirais-tu de faire sortir Drago de son coin, de le faire courir, cheveux au vent, en maillot de bain vert (non, pas de rouge, les filles, Drago est à Serpentard...) vers son Harry, et de le rouler par terre pour l'embrasser et faire tout un tas de trucs à en faire rougir ( et fantasmer?) McGonagall... S'il te plait?? Mais après il peut y avoir plein de complications si tu veux, du moment qu'au creux de leur petit nid d'herbe douillet et intime, Drago murmure à Harry les trois mots..."

Et pas trois mots nuls du genre "Alors comme ca t'es libre, Potter?" (je sais, ca, ca fait 7 mots, mais de toute facon tout le monde ici sait de quels 3 mots il s'agit alors pas d'entourloupettes, Mademoiselle!)

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon."


	9. Violence et tendresse

Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

Encore une fois (une fois de trop ?), je m'excuse pour avoir mis tant de temps à publier, mais je vous avouerai que pour peu qu'elles soient nécessaires, mes révisions pour le bac sont fortement pénibles !

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Violence et tendresse**

À nouveau, je me retrouve face au lac.

Mais cette fois, je suis dans cette partie éloignée du parc où personne ne va jamais, par paresse ou par manque de curiosité. Je savais d'avance que je serai seul pendant longtemps ici, en sécurité loin de l'avidité malsaine des autres de vouloir toujours tout connaître.

Je joue avec un galet logé au creux de ma main, je le lance, le rattrape, mais ne me résigne pas à percer la surface tranquille de l'étendue d'eau.

Je laisse mes pensées dériver.

Hier était un jour de tristesse, aujourd'hui est un jour mêlant frénésie et mal être intense. La nouvelle de ma rupture avec Ginny a rapidement fait le tour de l'école. Tous ces élèves se sentent soudainement concernés et prétendent analyser notre séparation, s'inventant psychologues et critiques littéraires. Pour certains, elle n'est que la suite logique de ces rumeurs sur ma prétendue frigidité, selon eux, je n'aurais pas supporté d'être ainsi raillé et je me serai brouillé avec elle. Pour d'autres, je me serais rendu compte de ma valeur sur le « marché du petit copain » et j'aurais repris ma liberté…

Tous jacassent et s'enthousiasment sur l'une ou l'autre théorie, mais aucune maison excepté celle concernée ne songe ne serait-ce qu'un instant à ce que subissent nos cœurs, même sans leur intervention tapageuse.

Ginny va mal. Très mal. Et toute ma maison souffre avec elle. Certains m'en veulent, je ne peux l'ignorer, mais je pense que dans l'ensemble, ils sont soulagés de voir cette situation inconfortable prendre fin. Comme si, depuis le début, je n'avais été que transparence…

Mais ils ont tous remarqué le changement en moi. Plus de mines désespérées, plus d'yeux perdus dans le vide. Il retrouve leur Prince et je sens qu'ils en sont apaisés.

Bien sûr, au fond rien n'a changé. Ces sentiments pour Drago continuent de me ronger, mais j'ai repris mon maintien, ma conscience de Gryffondor. J'ai toujours été fort pour eux, même en miettes, je dois continuer à l'être…

Le caillou glisse entre mes doigts et roule sur le sol jusqu'à l'eau. Je suis sa course du regard. Au léger bruit de sa chute dans le lac, je ressens encore une fois le sentiment d'une présence.

Je me retourne légèrement.

Instantanément, mon cœur s'arrête pour reprendre sa course de plus belle. Je reprends précipitamment ma position initiale. Drago me regarde, planté à quelques mètres de moi, le sac nonchalamment pendu sur l'épaule, les cheveux décoiffés par la marche, la chemise entrouverte sous la chaleur. Je n'ai même pas besoin de m'enfoncer dans la profondeur de ses yeux, je les sens qui me fixe avec autorité.

Il reste longtemps à sa place, comme si le fait que je l'ai découvert n'avait aucune conséquence. C'est à peine si j'ose respirer, et pourtant je n'esquisse pas un geste.

Puis, à pas lents, il s'avance vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il ne s'accroupit pas à mes côtés, il se contente de contempler le lac, fièrement dressé, comme toujours. Mon regard fixé sur le sol vient se poser sur ses chaussures. Il remonte lentement, découvre une nouvelle fois toute la beauté de son corps pour arriver jusqu'à son visage si troublant. Et il se laisse dévorer sans le moindre mouvement.

Je m'attarde encore sur les traits de sa figure. Ils sont incroyablement fascinants, impassibles mais tellement vivants, tellement révélateurs…

Au bout de longues minutes de silence, il lâche brusquement sans quitter son point d'observation invisible des yeux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de la quitter. »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire désabusé et revient fixer le lac. Mon ton est moqueur, froid, distant. Bien sûr Drago, mais à quoi t'attendais-tu ?

« Je ne fais pas tout en fonction de toi. »

Le silence s'installe, pesant. Je finis par le briser avec une question qui prend un ton vindicatif.

« Je t'ai vu nous regarder hier… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, dans son regard apparaît une leur ironique.

« Je ne fais pas tout en fonction de toi Potter, j'étais peut-être là par hasard… »

Je me tourne complètement vers lui et lèvent les yeux vers lui pour mieux le dévisager. Lentement, son visage se tourne vers moi, avec précaution, sans trop de rapidité.

Je souffle.

« Menteur. Pourquoi tu es venu regarder ? C'était donc tellement drôle de me voir casser avec elle… »

Il ne dit rien, son regard s'assombrit. J'ignore pourquoi je suis aussi revanchard, mais cela me fait du bien. Je continue sur ma lancée, froid et méprisant.

« Tu as dû bien rire quand tu as compris que le couple idéal des Gryffondors était en train de lâcher. Le parfait conte de fée qui tourne au cauchemar. »

Je l'ai peut-être blessé, ou bien c'est son attitude naturelle qui prend le dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses yeux se plissent, prenant une teinte plus foncée encore et il crache

« Ton parfait petit couple n'était pas _en train de lâcher _Potter. Toi et moi on sait bien qu'il prenait l'eau depuis une éternité. »

Je relève le menton effrontément, le fusillant du regard. Nos défis n'ont jamais arrêté avec le début de notre liaison, celui-ci n'en est que la continuité. Nous avons trop de choses à nous reprocher pour être seulement amants.

« Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas, hein Malefoy ? »

Son nom dans ma bouche semble être la pire des insultes, et je revois en flash le nombre de fois où son prénom n'était que caresses.

Sa mâchoire se crispe, il se tourne devant moi et me fixe de toute sa hauteur méprisante.

« Que je dise QUOI Potter ? »

Je me relève à sa hauteur. Nous nous fusillons du regard.

« Que c'est depuis que nous couchons ensemble que ça ne va plus avec Ginny. »

Il laisse échapper un rire méprisant. Je fais un pas menaçant vers lui. Pourtant il continue de me dévisager avec morgue, une étincelle étrange brillant dans ses pupilles. Un rictus ironique apparaît sur sa bouche. Son menton relevé me nargue.

« Tu es vraiment aveugle Potter. Sinon tu aurais vu que jamais tu n'as été bien avec elle.»

Ses mots me frappent en pleine figure. Et à la façon dont je refuse d'y prêter attention, je me rends compte qu'il y a du vrai dans ce qu'il vient de me jeter au visage. Je n'ai jamais été aussi comblé avec elle qu'avec lui. Pas une seule fois.

Même pendant nos querelles, pendant nos combats, l'excitation, l'exubérance enfin libérée, je ressentais un sentiment infini. Celui de me sentir juste bien.

Et je me rends compte qu'il parvient à gâcher les souvenirs heureux que j'avais avec elle. À cette pensée, un reflux de haine vite mélangée au désir me remonte du fond de la gorge.

Sans quitter sa bouche si tentante des yeux, je crache avec le plus de mépris que je puisse puiser au fond de mon être

« Je suis aveugle, mais toi tu es vraiment un salaud Malefoy. »

Et, ne sachant pas très bien si je suis en train de me contredire ou de prouver cette insulte, mes mains s'agrippent au col de son uniforme et j'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes. Comme une vengeance, comme un accès de rage pour me jeter au visage toujours exactement ce qui risque le plus de me toucher. Ce qui frappe toujours au centre de ma douleur.

Je sens les muscles de son cou contre mes doigts qui se tendent violemment mais je ne déserre pas mon emprise, au contraire. Ma langue pousse entre ses lèvres, écartent ses dents de force et pénètre dans sa bouche.

Pas de douceur, juste une envie vindicative.

La façon de lui montrer que je le haie. Mais également la preuve que malgré tout, je ne peux me passer de lui.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, et le temps de réagir, ses mains viennent se poser sur mes bras avec l'intention manifeste de les écarter de force, de me repousser loin de lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse me toucher, mes doigts se saisissent de ses poignets. Je les éloigne de nos corps, je m'en sers pour asseoir ma prise sur la bouche de Drago. Puis, alors que ses dents se referment sur ma langue, je pousse un glapissement qui le fait serrer plus fort.

Dans un mouvement destiné à lui faire lâcher prise, je lâche son poignet droit, et viens plaquer ma main sur son entrejambe. Et en même temps qu'un gémissement s'échappe de sa gorge, libérant ma langue, je perçois à travers le tissu son sexe qui grossit encore sous la pression qu'exercent mes doigts.

Je perçois son poing se former, je le vois déjà éclater mon arcade sourcilière, alors je le prends de court. Ma jambe s'immisce entre les siennes et je donne un brutal coup de bassin qui nous fait tous les deux chuter.

L'arrivée au sol fait mal, sûrement plus pour lui que pour moi. Pourtant, à peine au sol, sa main accroche ma nuque et perpétue notre baiser. Je perçois le bruit excitant de nos dents qui s'entrechoquent, je sens la salive qui coule sur nos mentons, comme si chacun essayait de posséder l'autre en enfonçant le plus profond sa langue au fond de la gorge de l'autre.

Je n'ai plus conscience de mes mouvements, ils sont décousus, inexplicables. Ils deviennent sans sens aucun excepté pour le corps du garçon que j'aime, que j'abhorre, mais qui malgré tout gémit de plaisir, ondule de désir sous moi.

À un instant, mon genou presse avec désespoir contre la preuve que pour au moins ce domaine, je le possède pendant un bref instant. À un autre, il s'enfonce dans la terre humide, m'assurant une prise quand c'est sa cuisse qui remonte vers mon propre membre gonflé. Mes mains se font voraces, elles griffent, enfoncent leurs ongles en lui, frottent avec âpreté contre son torse à moitié dénudé. Je n'ai plus la notion de désir, de plaisir, juste celle de besoin.

Et j'ai besoin de lui.

De ses lèvres teintées de sang. J'y mords, j'y mords comme si je voulais aspirer tout le liquide précieux qui coule dans ses veines.

De son cou parsemé de traces de morsure. Ce cou qu'il tend quand le plaisir se fait plus intense, qu'il m'offre quand sa tête rejetée en arrière supplie ma bouche de venir le trouver... De sa clavicule saillante si pâle, si griffée par mes ongles possessifs. Cette clavicule où j'applique mes lèvres dans un geste de rage plus prononcé que les autres. Où je suce jusqu'à rendre violacée la peau qui s'y trouvait.

De ses pieds crispés dont les talons s'ancrent dans le sol, alors que mon corps entame un mouvement désordonné qui n'a qu'un seul but : m'encastrer en lui, devenir un, poser ma marque.

De ses mains qui ne savent si elles me repoussent ou m'attirent.

Et alors que je tire contre tout bon sens pour faire céder la paroi de tissu de son pantalon, une bourrasque magique explose entre nous et me propulse loin de lui.

L'explosion désespérée semble résonner en moi, elle prend possession de mes sens et les bouleverse. Tout est chamboulé. Mon monde de sons devient crissements aigus, mon paradis de couleur se brouille, mon univers de toucher devient douleur, mon environnement de goût devient écoeurement, mon domaine de senteurs devient cendres et étouffement.

Je reste étourdi, hébété, sous le choc…

Lentement, je me redresse, la tête tourbillonnante, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la vision de Drago, à moitié déshabillé, le souffle court, tout aussi perdu que moi finit de m'achever.

Sa main est crispée sur sa baguette, comme s'il avait à la fois peur de perdre son courage si je m'approchais de nouveau et qu'il se rattachait à la raison par le seul lien qu'il a toujours connu : la magie.

Je lis dans ses yeux tant d'émotions que je me sens enseveli, mais une ressort avec une telle précision que je ne peux la manquer. Cette impression qu'il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi je suis si éloigné de son corps qui frémit à ma vue.

Ses yeux sont encore voilés d'un désir si puissant que je ressens la chaleur dévastatrice prendre possession de mes reins. Et pourtant, j'y vois une confusion que je n'aurais jamais imaginée un jour lire dans le regard d'un Malefoy.

Il semble tellement perdu, tellement terrorisé, que j'esquisse un mouvement vers lui. J'avance à quatre pattes, avec une lenteur exacerbée par ma courte perte de repère. Comme un noyé, il se redresse avec difficulté et me jette un regard incertain mêlé à une appréhension qui me glace. Et plus il me regarde approcher avec cette lueur désemparée dans le regard, plus mon cœur se serre, plus je suis pris de l'envie incommensurable de m'excuser.

M'excuser de le voir si fragile.

M'excuser d'être responsable de ce voile de désir frustré et de cette peur tapie au fond de ses yeux.

M'excuser de l'avoir poussé à me rejeter pour ne pas tout perdre.

M'excuser d'avoir renverser les rôles, d'avoir fait de lui un dominé, qui n'a le contrôle à aucun moment.

Oh Drago… Si tu savais à quel point, même quand tu as le sentiment que je détiens le pouvoir, je me sens faible. Soumis. Maîtrisé. Mais à quel point, ces sensations deviennent illusoires face à cette impression d'être protégé. Pour la première fois, j'ai été celui qui décide, qui exige…Et je crois que j'en ai aussi peur que toi.

C'est pourquoi, j'avance avec cette délicatesse. Car moi aussi je suis terrifié. Terrifié qu'il puisse s'enfuir loin de moi.

Et finalement, j'arrive entre ses jambes, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je le vois retenir son souffle, tout son corps se figer dans un dernier mouvement automatique de défense. Je m'arrête à mon tour, mais contrairement à lui, je respire de façon plus saccadée, je promène sur chaque détails de son visage rendu si expressif avec le plus de douceur dont je dispose.

L'instant si tendu, si saturé d'angoisse se transforme alors…

Comme si chacun de mes organes s'était figé dans leur course à la vie. Comme s'il n'était plus nécessaire de respirer, de boire ou de manger. Son visage perd le reste de son masque, il se métamorphose en l'expression même de cet instant. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, de sacré, de…confiant.

Comme si cet instant était la première fois. Comme si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés, jamais haïs, jamais touchés.

Le sentiment d'un coup de foudre qui laisse hagard et pourtant si certain de ce qu'il y a à accomplir. Une force qui te pousse vers l'autre, car tu ne peux lutter contre elle. Un passé lavé en quelques secondes qui te force à reconsidérer l'autre, à le découvrir à défaut de le redécouvrir.

Nos yeux restent ouverts, nos nez se frôlent. Je me penche vers sa joue, inspire l'odeur de son cou, son souffle me fait frissonner le visage. Il n'y a aucune moquerie dans son attitude, aucune bravade, aucune supériorité. Il ressent, comme moi, et ce qu'il perçoit dans chaque fibre de son être le laisse pantois, ne lui laisse pas d'autres choix de s'approcher de à son tour de mon oreille, si près que je ressens la douceur de ses lèvres contre mon lobe.

Nous apprenons le corps de l'autre par moins que des frôlements.

Ma bouche survole sans le toucher tout le côté de son cou, alors qu'il apprivoise mes cheveux, elle remonte vers son oreille pour ne lui faire ressentir que le son saccadé qu'elle produit alors qu'il incline légèrement la tête, me donnant l'impression de reposer contre sa tempe. Avec toujours plus de lenteur, nous laissons nos joues se frôler, puis nos bouches s'appréhender. Son regard dessine la courbure de mes lèvres, mais je ne vois que ses yeux à la couleur tempête. Lentement, nos regards s'approchent.

Rien ne plus nous arriver. J'attends la plénitude et il y plonge avec moi sans peur. Longtemps nous restons seulement ainsi, proches à laisser filtrer l'air que nous expirons dans la bouche entrouverte de l'autre.

Et enfin, dans un tressaillement de contentement, nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Avec une légèreté que nous n'avions jamais mise dans aucun de nos baisers. Seules nos bouches se touchent, il n'y a aucune intrusion, juste un échange débordant de tendresse. Elles vont et viennent l'une contre l'autre, recommencent encore et encore, désireuses de ne jamais, au grand jamais s'arrêter.

Mais la réalité nous rattrape. Drago brise brusquement le contact, me laissant pantelant et criblé de peine. Il se relève précipitamment, et quand je relève le regard, j'y vois qu'il est bouleversé.

Ses yeux partent dans le vague, entre douleur et déchirure.

Je murmure

« Drago… »

Il balbutie quand il me répond, l'air blessé.

« J'étais pas venu pour ça, Potter. »

Peu à peu la colère prend la place de la douleur, et je suis toujours incapable du plus petit mouvement.

« J'étais là ni pour me moquer de toi, ni pour baiser, coucher ou…faire l'amour. J'étais juste là, hier et aujourd'hui parce que tu n'allais pas bien... Je voulais être là. »

Il se tourne et récupère rapidement son sac, puis revient me toiser de toute sa hauteur ébranlée

« Je suis pas celui que t'attends pour ça, mais je voulais simplement être là. »

Et avant de se retourner, il me jette avec toute la haine qui a grandi en nous depuis tant d'années.

« Au fond Potter, tu aimes répéter que je suis un salaud. Parce que tu es incapable de voir quand on veut faire un pas vers toi et d'accepter les autres tels qu'ils peuvent être»

Et il me laisse là. Je le contemple anéanti partir à grands pas nerveux, furieux.

Ses paroles résonnent dans ma tête et elles se mêlent à la frustration de notre échange interrompu, et surtout à ce baiser surréel.

Et une fois qu'il a disparu, les vannes de ma tension s'ouvrent brusquement, dans un grand fracas, et toutes les larmes jaillir sur mes joues, engrangées par la frustration, l'incertitude, le brutal arrêt de la violence.

Et l'interruption fatale de la tendresse.

* * *

Hey Leute! Ici GLR!!

Après la troisième lecture consécutive, je suis toujours aussi chamboulifiée!! J'ai cru que KLR allait nous servir chaud et frémissant un lemon sauvage et déchaîné, dans les règles de l'art, et j'ai littéralement hurlé sur ces deux crétins quand Draco a fait ce truc stupide avec sa baguette... Mais j'ai eu le cœur serré lors du moment de tendresse... Je les voyais tellement s'effleurer, se respirer, se frôler, et s'embrasser comme si c'était la toute toute toute première fois... C'est si sensuel, si lascif et surtout surtout si amoureux !!

Je ne suis que soupirs depuis que j'ai lu ce passage...

Et ce Draco ! Humain, compréhensif, présent ! Et Harry qui ne comprend rien... Il m'énerve !! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, Draco lui dit qu'il l'aime à mots couverts, et la seule chose à laquelle ce stupide survivant pense, c'est la violence et la tendresse... Quel crétin de se laisser aller à ses sensations physiques uniquement !!

Une GLR frustrée et en manque de tendresse poudlardienne qui déteste la géologie vous embrasse très fort, et vous invite cordialement à nous laisser des reviews, auxquelles nous répondrons très volontiers, en notre âme et conscience, librement, dirait Bergson, je vous aime de ma personnalité entière !!

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon."


	10. Son meilleur ami, homosexuel

Bonjour à tous! Ici KLR !

Nous revoici avec cette fiction, plus d'un an après. Je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai failli ne pas aller au bout de cette histoire. L'année dernière, nous avons connu GLR et moi, un tournant assez majeur. Du coup, pendant un an, nous nous sommes habituées à une nouvelle vie. Et c'est probablement parce qu'encore une fois, un tournant s'annonce que j'ai décidé, sous la pression (presque amicale) de GLR d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fiction.

Je m'excuse, nous nous excusons pour cette attente, et espérons malgré tout que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cette suite très en retard ! ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Son meilleur ami, homosexuel**

« Et bien, je ne crois pas que ce sera encore ce soir qu'on découvrira avec qui couche avec la prof de divination ! Et pourtant, je te jure Harry, depuis que tu me l'as appris, je cherche, je cherche, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus ! »

Le visage rieur et presque canaille de Ron affiche son sourire le plus éclatant et je lui réponds, amusé et pourtant mal à l'aise.

« Et puis, quand même, je veux dire, même si je n'ai aucun doute sur les capacités de commérages de Lavande dont tu tiens ce scoop… Franchement… Tu la vois avec un homme ? »

Je souris malicieusement, mais au fond de mon ventre, quelques muscles viennent de se contracter. La réponse est évidente : non. Et pour cause, ces bruits de couloir sur le mystérieux amant du professeur aux immenses lunettes n'ont jamais existé.

« Même si on ne tient pas compte de son physique… Euh… »

« Particulier ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça, particulier. Donc, qui voudrait d'une femme qui prévoit votre mort trente fois par jour ? »

Je pense que même mon meilleur ami en est conscient, mais quand je lui en ai parlé, il avait l'air tellement ravi de l'activité que je lui proposais qu'il n'a pas cherché plus loin. L'idée de passer une ou deux heures chaque soir à scruter la carte des Maraudeurs, accompagné de commentaires, fins ou non, mais surtout de confidences avouées à demi mot, de preuves de notre complicité l'a transporté. J'avoue que j'en suis moi-même comblé de bonheur, retrouver cette relation d'amis fidèles achève de guérir mon cœur de Gryffondor en manque d'amitié.

« Que veux-tu, ne dit-on pas que le cœur a des raisons que la raison même ignore ? »

Mon cœur vibre doucement à cette phrase qui plus que jamais me renvoie à ma propre situation. La joie presque enfantine de retrouver cette relation complice avec mon ami, mon presque frère n'atténue pas le moins du monde les remords persistants qui s'infiltrent à chaque nouvelle séance de visionnage. Remords quant à la raison qui m'a poussée à lui proposer cette activité, coincés sur mon lit, les rideaux fermés avec la carte sur les genoux.

Drago ne m'a plus invité depuis notre dernière confrontation. Il me fuit même avec une habileté qui provoque diverses réactions toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres au creux de mon ventre. Drago ne m'a jamais vraiment regardé, surtout après le début de notre relation chaotique et passionnément instable, mais maintenant, il emploie chaque moyen utilisable pour que je n'apparaisse plus dans son champ de vision. Et chaque jour, il me fait patiemment constater les innombrables ressources à sa disposition.

« Harry, on est des Gryffondors, pas des Poufsouffles ! Nous parlons du professeur qui a des culs de bouteilles à la place des lunettes, des cheveux à la Seamus quand il fait exploser un chaudron, des mimiques faussement dramatiques qui vous flippent au bout de cinq minutes, des… »

« Oui, je crois que j'ai bien saisi l'idée. »

Il a utilisé les filles bien sûr, mais plus seulement une seule. Sa copine officielle reste à ses côtés, mais ils sont maintenant comme noyés au milieu d'une flopée de Poudlariennes toutes plus fascinées les une que les autres et qu'il a expressément invitées dans sa cour. Je vois ses amis proches lever les yeux au ciel, mécontents de toute cette profusion de bruits et de minauderies, alors que dire des tourments qui me saisissent à la gorge quand je le vois au milieu de cette agitation… Il m'apparaît constamment tellement occupé que même s'il le souhaitait, il n'aurait pas le temps ne serait-ce que de se rendre compte de ma présence. Des bouffées de rage m'ont envahi quand j'ai compris qu'il jouait avec mon point faible, à tel point que j'ai tourné les talons jusqu'à rentrer dans un Serdaigle qui s'est raccroché à mon bras au dernier moment.

Mais le pire de tout, je crois que c'est pendant les cours de Potions. Ce satané fils de Malefoy a fait joué de ses relations auprès de son directeur et parrain pour que les Serpentards n'aient plus rien à faire avec les Gryffondors. J'ai même cru que nous allions avoir cours dans deux classes séparées, mais en définitive, nous ne sommes plus que dans une même salle, séparés par une espèce de barrière de protection au reflet brouillé. Les bons éléments d'un côté, –il faut comprendre les Serpentards, et Hermione - et les « dangers publics » de l'autre.

Et cela m'a si profondément touché…

Je me rends compte du fabuleux pouvoir de persuasion dont Drago a dû faire preuve pour que le professeur qui me déteste avec hargne accepte de se séparer de son public dans ses séances de mépris et d'humiliation. Quand je regarde ce mur qui ne laisse filtrer aucune image, j'imagine l'argumentation sans faille que Rogue a dû présenter à Dumbledore pour qu'il accepte, et pire que tout, je me représente tout ce que Drago a pu tempêter, ordonner, débattre, supplier peut être même pour en arriver là. Et à quel point il doit me détester pour s'abaisser ainsi… Depuis cet après-midi au bord du lac…

J'y pense tout le temps. Notre dernière entrevue se répète chaque jour, chaque heure dans mon esprit… Je nous revois et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Ce jour… J'ai usé tous mes mots pour relater les émotions qui m'ont envahies, si puissantes que je doute de pouvoir un jour les retrouver ailleurs que près de lui. Au fur et à mesure que la scène se reforme dans mon esprit, je passe par une palette impressionnante de sentiments, et mon coeur se serre quand je constate qu'un ton domine : l'espoir.

L'espoir de compter un peu, de compter un jour dans son cœur.

Ce sont ses gestes… Ce toucher magique qui m'a enchanté plus sûrement que n'importe quel sortilège, ces frôlements tendres, d'une tendresse que je n'ai jamais offerte à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Ce sont ses baisers… La passion d'amants fous de rage l'un contre l'autre s'était atténuée, pour ne plus laisser place qu'à une innocence d'enfants amoureux pour la première fois. De baisers presque amoureux… Voilà de quoi Drago Malefoy m'a comblé cet après-midi-là…Drago n'existait plus, Malefoy n'avait comme jamais foulé du pied cette terre, ne restait plus que lui, plus que le Bon en lui, le Tendre, le Meilleur.

Et surtout, ce sont ses paroles… Il voulait être à mes côtés comme les amis le veulent quand la peine semble trop grande. Mais Drago n'a jamais été mon ami. Après m'être défini comme ennemi, puis comme amant, je ne sais plus quelle définition pourrait me convenir.

Mais la peur a assassiné ce Drago qui s'était dessiné sous mes yeux. La peur et ma bêtise. Mais comment aurais-je pu comprendre que ce jour précis, il était d'humeur à porter de l'attention à quelqu'un, et plus fou encore, que ce quelqu'un soit cet ennemi-amant suintant l'amour maladif et la jalousie possessive par tous les pores de sa peau ? Nous qui avions toujours vécu dans l'affrontement, cet affrontement, sous quelque forme qu'il soit, qui est la seule attitude que je sache adopter face à lui, comment aurais-je pu douter qu'il s'était mis à la recherche d'un mode de confrontation différent?

Comment aurais-je pu m'en douter avant de le rejeter avec ma colère habituelle, si naturelle, si défensive, la seule barrière qui me confère un semblant de dignité dès qu'il apparaît ? Comment aurais-je pu seulement y songer avant de tout détruire ?

Il m'a jeté « incapable de voir quand on veut faire un pas vers toi et d'accepter les autres tels qu'ils peuvent être » à la figure. Mais comment pourrais-je envisager que ce soit lui que j'aie à accepter ? Comment pourrais-je me regarder en face, calmement et me dire « voici Drago, et tu as le droit de l'aimer, tu le dois même » ?

Drago réfute ce « salaud » que je lui ai craché au visage, mais il en est un. Il joue avec sentiments et émotions avec délectation, et toute ma vie je serai terrifié que ces instants fabuleux ne soient qu'une autre de ses manipulations contre un pauvre amoureux transi qui se refuse à ce rôle. Sa vie a été pensée comme un immense jeu où nous ne sommes que des pions, où il distribue les cartes, retire les points, expulse et accorde selon son bon plaisir. Il est tout puissant pour qui l'a un jour côtoyé.

Et cet après-midi a faussé la donne. Parce qu'il n'est pas parvenu à s'infiltrer en moi pour m'imposer sa volonté et son désir, parce que pour une fois, nous étions à égalité, parce que cette fois, il ne dominait pas plus que moi. J'ai forcé et quelque chose s'est brisé, son véritable visage m'est apparu, tel un miracle. Son véritable être… Je me serrais voilé la face sur mes sentiments avant cela, j'aurais compris. J'étais amoureux. Et l'homme en face de moi était miraculeux. D'une perfection semblable à ce que qu'aurait été la mienne si je l'avais été. La vérité m'a heurté en pleine tête : il avait été pensé pour que je l'aime. Qu'importe la période, l'époque, nos situations respectives, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de l'aimer.

Mais ma prise de conscience ne s'est pas propagé dans son corps et son esprit. Lui n'y a vu qu'une insupportable attaque que j'avais dirigée contre lui pour lui faire perdre contrôle. J'avais osé lui résister jusqu'à rayer son mur d'impassibilité, j'avais osé lui faire révéler ce « moi » qui m'avait tant fasciné, j'avais osé poser mes yeux sur son véritable « lui » sans défense, presque fragile… Moi… J'avais osé…

Et il ne me l'a pas pardonné, à tel point qu'il a préféré me rayer de son existence pour ne plus avoir à affronter mes yeux qui le fouilleraient pour trouver ce « lui » si exquis, si bouleversant, si captivant.

Il ne m'appelle plus dans sa chambre, et cette jalousie incompressible me pousse chaque soir à étaler la carte des Maraudeurs sur mes genoux et à laisser mon regard se figer sur ce petit point « Drago Malefoy », pour m'en gorger, pour le regarder comme il m'a été impossible de le faire pensant la journée. Et pour observer qui il invite à ma place…

« Harry ? »

Je sors de mes pensées, m'arrache au petit point Drago Malefoy et plonge un regard interrogateur dans celui de mon ami. Il est penché sur la carte, les sourcils froncés, une mimique à la fois sceptique et passablement dégoûtée peinte sur le visage. Automatiquement, la crispation de ses traits se répand aux miens et je cherche ce qui le laisse aussi perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait tirer cette tête ? »

Il relève lentement la tête la bouche crispée dans une attitude de rejet et m'interroge du regard.

« Bouah, qu'est-ce que Crabbe et Goyle font dans une salle de classe vide, leurs points collés l'un à l'autre ? »

Le rire que j'aurais pu avoir face à l'idée répugnante des corps luisants de sueur des deux garde du corps de Malefoy en corps à corps intime meurt immédiatement dans ma gorge. Je ne vois plus que les lèvres pincées de Ron, ses yeux plissés de dégoût, toute son attitude perturbant de crispation. Une peur insidieuse me prend aux tripes, comme une vérité coulée au plomb à l'intérieur de mon estomac.

Il ne comprend pas l'effroi devant sa réaction, croyant sûrement qu'il fait écho au sien devant ce que nous avons devant les yeux, alors il poursuit.

« Ah, par Merlin, c'est immonde ! Ces deux créatures ensemble, je crois que je vais vomir… »

Les mots se répercutent en moi : « immonde », « vomir »… Je suis comme eux, comme ceux qui donnent envie à mon meilleur ami de répandre son repas sur la carte pour masquer ces deux points qui dénoncent leur homosexualité, collés comme ils le sont. Je suis homosexuel. Et pire que tout, son meilleur ami… est homosexuel.

Il relève les yeux devant mon absence de réaction, et ses yeux s'arrêtent avec étonnement sur les miens, presque révulsés de peur. L'incompréhension noie son visage, et il chuchote, comme si l'exprimer plus haut pourrait me faire fuir :

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Ma respiration se bloque d'un coup, comme si tout mon corps voulait m'empêcher de laisser échapper des mots si terribles qu'ils me feraient perdre Ron, mon ami, mon frère. Je baisse les yeux, incapable de me reprendre, de faire comme si je n'avais pas compris à quoi s'adresse ce ton méprisant. Je suis incapable d'esquisser un mouvement, mes muscles contractés à l'excès mènent le combat le plus acharné du monde pour que je ne m'enfuisse pas. Et pourtant…

Il se penche sur moi, inquiet cette fois, sa main vole vers mon bras pour me ramener à sa réalité.

« Harry, mais dis… »

Je me suis violemment reculé, me prenant le mur à la tête de mon lit. Tu ne peux pas me toucher Ron, oh, surtout ne touche pas quelqu'un que tu ignores pouvoir mépriser. Ma tête devient lourde, et le rejet qui découlera fatalement me donne m'impression que chaque centimètre de ma peau est marqué au fer rouge pour « l'immondice » que je commets, que j'ai si souvent commise avec Drago.

Je finis par brusquer mes yeux dans le regard crispé de mon meilleur ami. Ses yeux ne représentent aucune répulsion, pas encore, il se contente de me fixer avec une inquiétude palpable, plein d'anxiété sur ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour provoquer une telle réaction.

Nous nous observons, figés l'un l'autre dans une attitude qui me brise le cœur : celle de deux inconnus ayant pénétrés dans le territoire intime de l'autre, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour se rattraper. Mal à l'aise, embarrassés, indisposés par les doutes et les réactions de l'autre.

Sa main est toujours crispée sur la carte, comme si plus il la serrait, plus il comprendrait en quoi elle est reliée à mon attitude d'enfant pris en faute. Et j'attends, pétri d'angoisse de voir les connexions se faire dans son esprit. De le voir relier ces deux Serpentards à son meilleur ami par le seul lien qui puisse exister entre des êtres aussi différents.

Et soudain, je vois toute sa posture se mouvoir, ses yeux s'agrandissent d'une compréhension qui achève de me rendre malade d'anticipation. Je n'attends pas qu'il puisse formuler son illumination, mes jambes agissent sans que mon esprit ne les suivent.

J'attrape une cape au hasard sur mon lit, et j'ai juste le temps d'entendre, soufflé légèrement par une voix étranglée

« Tu es homosexuel… »

Mais je n'attends pas la suite, cette suite destructrice, purulente de répulsion. Ces paroles fatales qui s'abattront sur moi, ruinant à jamais notre amitié, cette amitié que j'ai trompée en laissant parler ce corps imbécile qui se meurt de celui d'un Serpentard aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux de tempête.

Son timbre presque dénué de vie tant l'ébahissement est grand me frappe durement au ventre, me coupant cette respiration déjà sifflante de douleur. Je vacille jusqu'à la porte de notre dortoir, mes jambes pressant le pas toujours plus rapidement, m'éloignant de Ron et du sentiment de trahison qu'il doit ressentir. Tout vrille au fond de moi.

Je ne peux pas perdre ça. Pas Ron, mon cerveau se crispe à cette idée : une vie où Ron ne serait plus à mes côtés. Car mon meilleur ami, lui, ne fuira pas cette révélation. Tous pensent que je suis l'archétype du Gryffondor, mais ils se trompent : je ne le suis pas autant qu'il l'est. Il ne reculera pas devant cette nouvelle, il la prendra par les cornes et ne pourra me cacher son abjection pour les gens comme moi, malgré tout l'amour qu'il a pu ressentir pour ce frère du passé. Et… je ne peux pas supporter de perdre son soutien et d'y gagner un ennemi.

Et c'est pour cette raison que je précipite mes pas hors de la Salle Commune alors que j'entends retentir sa voix dans les escaliers, hurlant mon nom.

* * *

Coucou les gens ! Ici GLR...

Comme dans "Egoiste et capricieux", je tiens à vous présenter des excuses de vous avoir abandonnées (c'est à dire d'avoir arrêté de mettre une pression d'enfer à KLR pour qu'elle écrive ce fameux chapitre 10... On en était quand même resté à un moment relativement crucial!) Je voulais également vous rassurer, normalement notre retour ici est durable et la fic ne sera pas bâclée (il y a déjà 3petits chapitres en attente sur mon pc pour les gourmandes !)

En attendant, rien ne s'arrange pour Harry, non seulement il n'a plus de petit dragon pour prendre soin de lui, mais en plus si même son Ron-ron le lâche, mais où va le monde, par les bretelles de Merlin ! Alors là, je boude, comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez seul avant ! Mais qui sait, peut être qu'il va rencontrer un fantôme gay dans un couloir sombre (j'ai toujours été persuadée que Nick-quasi-sans-tête était homo vu la facon dont il se comportait avec Harry (et vlan, encore un qui est tombé comme une mouche...)) et qu'ils vont s'échanger des conseils love, que Nick l'aiderait à récupérer Drago et qu'apres il ira s'arracher le petit bout de tête qu'il lui reste de désespoir d'avoir perdu son seul et unique amour... Que voulez vous, la vie est dure, surtout quand on est mort...

Je vous aime, j'espere que ca vous a plu, je vous embrasse !

**"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziel sind wir es ja schon"**


	11. Des changements imperceptibles

Bonjour à tous ! Ici KLR !

Voici le chapitre suivant, qui poursuit cette histoire après un chapitre de transition pour vous remettre dans le bain.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Des changements imperceptibles**

La tête me brûle toujours alors que je parcours les couloirs à la recherche d'un air qui pourrait me purifier. Le visage de Ron, ses traits indécis me torturent, et je pense que c'est pour cette raison que je me dirige vers le seul endroit où je désirerais me trouver : la chambre de Drago.

Je n'espère pas qu'il me fasse entrer, je souhaite juste rester près de lui, près de celui qui m'a condamné aux yeux de mon meilleur ami et dont pourtant je ne pourrais pas me passer. Je suis véritablement horrifié à l'idée de perdre Ron, et à mon grand malheur, je ne vois aucun soulagement mis à part celui de le voir.

Je n'ignore pas que briser la règle qu'il a mise place en forçant la porte de sa chambre, en ne lui laissant aucune issue, aucun contrôle ne sera preuve à ses yeux que d'une nouvelle tentative de prise de contrôle, et qu'il me haïra encore plus pour cette rébellion… mais j'ai besoin de lui… Plus que jamais, j'aimerais avoir un accès, ne serait-ce qu'infime à son cœur pour pouvoir, comme ce soir, le cœur lourd de peine, venir me glisser dans la chaleur protectrice de ses draps et laisser ses bras m'envelopper pour me réconforter.

Un pauvre sourire amer se dessine sur mes lèvres quand je repense à ses crises de larmes, de refus que j'avais vis-à-vis de ce désir malsain qui parcourait mes veines, qui l'appelait toujours plus intensément. Je n'arrive même plus à pleurer alors que je prends conscience que j'aurais besoin de sa présence, de son soutien, de sa tendresse… Je tombe toujours plus bas, mais cette scène au bord du lac a changé beaucoup de choses en moi. Comme si je sentais les changements, je sentais intérieurement que des évènements puissants se mettaient en place, ou finissaient de s'installer et que ces instants surréels avaient tout précipité.

Je n'arrive plus à rejeter cette partie de moi qui désire chaque aspect de Drago. J'ai trop lutté contre elle, et les évènements de ces derniers jours, Ginny, notre rupture, la tendresse de Drago comme sa dureté ont fini par provoquer un besoin irrésistible auquel je n'arrive plus à résister et n'en ai même plus envie. Je suis fou de Drago Malefoy, envers et contre tout.

Même contre Ron. Je me sens nauséeux quand j'imagine mon avenir où il n'occupera plus qu'une place de juge méprisant, mais un avenir où Drago n'existerait pas me fait tourner la tête désespérément. Il m'emplit, me comble, malgré tous ses défauts, malgré tous ses rejets, et je ne peux rien y faire.

J'avance ainsi au pas de course vers sa chambre de préfet en chef, certain de sa réaction scandalisée, outrée de mon audace de venir le provoquer jusqu'à sa chambre, jusqu'à son lieu de quiétude, mais incapable de m'arrêter.

Drago Malefoy me manipule, Drago Malefoy me fait sentir plus bas que terre, mais depuis son silence, il n'a invité personne, aucun garçon à le rejoindre dans son lit. Personne. Et c'est fort de cette certitude que finalement, les changements ont peut-être une chance de l'avoir effleuré que je tourne à l'angle du couloir et je rentre dans un garçon aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

Nous nous regardons, presque choqués l'un l'autre de rencontrer quelqu'un dans ses couloirs vides, mais l'instant suspendu ne perdure pas. Il se saisit de mon bras et me traîne derrière une tenture. Trop ébahi pour réfléchir, je le laisse me dissimuler derrière ce bout de tissu poussiéreux, une main sur ma bouche, quand j'entends deux autres bruits de pas qui arrivent à vive allure sur nous.

Les évènements me parviennent en accéléré. Incapable de comprendre comment je suis passé de « je déambule dans les couloirs vides pour atteindre la chambre de Drago » à « Je suis planqué derrière une tenture qui me donne envie d'éternuer, plaqué contre un Serdaigle à attendre que les deux personne soient passées ». Prenant alors conscience que je suis effectivement trop près de ce garçon, je me dégage légèrement, le regard encore un peu incertain, mais il me fait signe de ne pas bouger et je lui obéis alors que deux silhouette apparaissent à l'angle du couloir.

Mes yeux finissant par reconnaître la petite amie actuelle de Drago et ma mâchoire se serre inconsciemment, prêt à mordre, à ravager la figure de cette fille qu'en cet instant précis je déteste plus que je n'ai jamais hai personne. Je ne parviens même pas à me concentrer sur la deuxième personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole.

« Bon Mlle Riusane, je vous laisse ici, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est la dernière fois que je vous laisse vous balader après le couvre-feu. »

Si mon sang ne bouillonnait pas autant contre cette fille, j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel à voir Rusard s'adresser d'un ton aussi mielleux à cette satanée Serpentard. Encore une fois, une jalousie primitive contracte chaque muscle de mon corps en imaginant ce qu'elle peut bien avoir en plus pour que chaque individu de cette école, jusqu'aux plus aigris, se comportent de façon si permissive avec elle.

Je la vois lui retourner un sourire doucement féminin qui emplit le concierge d'une chaleur telle que je pourrais presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Personne ne peut résister à cette fille, et en me voyant si froid, si mesquin, si rempli de morgue, je me rends compte de mon homosexualité avec une force qui ne m'avait encore jamais pénétrée. Je lève les yeux au ciel, pour croiser ceux moqueurs du Serdaigle qui contemple la scène. Nos regards s'accrochent, et nous peinons à réprimer un fou rire devant nos pensées si similaires face à cette scène pathétique de la belle amadouant la bête.

Mais l'instant se brise quand la fille aux cheveux noirs que je me refuse à appeler par son prénom frappe à la porte de Drago. L'hilarité retombe immédiatement au fond de ma gorge et celle-ci se contracte au contraire douloureusement. Je me tends imperceptiblement au grand étonnement du Serdaigle que je vois froncer les sourcils du coin de l'œil. Rapidement, il disparaît de ma vision, de mon esprit, n'existe plus que la vision de Drago ouvrant la porte, avec cette mine contrariée qui me laisse à penser avec bonheur qu'il n'attendait effectivement personne, et sûrement pas le garçon serré contre moi.

La pensée m'avait effleuré alors que je l'avais vu déboucher du couloir de Drago, mais je me souviens que personne ne se trouvait dans la chambre de Drago à mon départ de la tour des Gryffondors. Cette pensée me rassérène devant la non-concordance des faits. Drago est resté seul… Jusque maintenant.

Je note immédiatement qu'il ne l'invite pas à rentrer, il se contente de s'appuyer nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte. Ses mèches de cheveux retombent gracieusement, lui encadrant le visage qui n'est pas gâché par sa moue ennuyée. Sa voix rendue encore plus traînante par le sommeil s'élève, agacée.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de venir frapper à ma porte à une heure pareille Niliam ? »

La fille sus nommée ne perd pas de sa superbe. Elle fait gracieusement glisser ses cheveux derrière elle, puis sa jolie voix caressante semble chantonner.

« Tu ne me fais pas entrer ? »

Mon cœur se serre, chacun de mes organes semble s'arrêter de vivre quelques secondes jusqu'à la réponse un brin sèche qui s'échappe des lèvres de Drago.

« Cela n'en a pas l'air en effet. »

Malgré cette réponse sèche, la fille ne réagit pas particulièrement, si ce n'est qu'elle fait un pas vers lui, qui reste immobile.

« Je voulais juste te parler. »

Il laisse échapper un bref soupir, s'appuye un peu plus contre l'embrasure de la porte et croise les bras, semblant attendre.

« Vas-y. »

Quelque chose m'interpelle alors que je vois son attitude nonchalante et impolie. Je cherche dans mes souvenirs, et je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir qu'ils se soient disputés. Et pourtant, toutes les rumeurs concernant le Prince des Serpentards prennent habituellement des proportions qui me mettent dans une rage folle en songeant à ce qu'il a pu faire de si extravagant avec ces filles pour en arriver là, ce qu'il a pu leur accorder qu'il ne me donne pas.

Et malgré tout, l'attitude de la fille ne se modifie pas le moins du monde, comme si elle était… habituée. Je secoue la tête immédiatement : les Serpentards sont tous manipulateurs, ce n'est pas l'apanage de Drago, les filles qui lui courent après doivent l'être doublement.

Je me concentre à nouveau sur la scène, tentant tout mon possible pour ne pas me remplir de l'image de Drago, Drago que je n'ai pas pu contempler depuis si longtemps. Tout mon être se serre quand je prends conscience qu'effectivement, ce n'est pas seulement le désir qui cogne dans mon sang. Il m'a manqué. Il m'a manqué dans son intégralité. Plus je le caresse du regard, plus je prends conscience de ses petits détails qui m'avaient sauté aux yeux il y a deux semaines… Tous ces éléments qui me chantent si délicieusement à l'oreille que sa perfection presque apparente et ma perfection inexistante s'accordent à merveille. La chaleur de cette constatation disparaît, fond brusquement alors que les paroles de la fille retentissent à m'en vriller les tympans.

« Je sais que tu m'as trompée ce dernier mois. »

Une boule d'angoisse me semble chuter de mon visage jusqu'à mes pieds alors qu'un frisson glacial me lèche la colonne vertébrale. Je me force à rester le plus neutre possible pour le Serdaigle qui regarde la scène en spectateur fervent. Drago, lui, n'a même pas sourcillé. Un pincement au cœur me rappelle qui est Drago et qu'il a probablement eu cette conversation un nombre incalculable de fois.

« Et donc tu viens me réveiller à plus de minuit pour m'apprendre que je t'ai trompée. »

J'ai envie de bouger, de sortir, de m'en aller. Mon pied se prend du besoin furieux de frapper le sol à intervalle réguliers pour diminuer ce sentiment inconfortable qui m'envahit. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il avait trompé sa copine. Je n'ai jamais songé qu'à la trahison envers la mienne. Je n'ai jamais imaginé ce qu'il pouvait ressentir lui, de son côté. Un grand froid me saisit alors que la pensée effroyable d'être d'un égoïsme monstrueux, une fois encore tourne en boucle à m'en démanger la langue.

La honte me caresse le visage, de ce que je l'ai incité à faire avec moi alors qu'il était lui aussi pris par les liens de la fidélité, mais plus encore parce que maintenant encore, excepté de la jalousie et de la colère, je n'éprouve aucun remords pour cette fille. Je contemple le regard mi-ennuyé, mi-froid de Drago et n'arrive pas à me décider si sa tromperie me bouleverse ou me comble.

La fille reprend avec une impassibilité que je sais d'avance ne jamais pouvoir posséder.

« Oh non, si je n'avais été motivée que par cette envie, cela ferait plus d'un mois que je serais venue. Mais en ce moment, j'ai vraiment le sentiment que tu me prends pour ce que je ne suis pas, et cela m'exaspère. »

Je ne comprends rien à cette discussion et cela m'agace prodigieusement. Comment peut-elle rester d'un calme olympien en lui annonçant cela ? Jamais je n'aurais pu rester de glace en voyant son visage fermé alors que je lui annonçais qu'il avait brisé mon cœur. Jamais je n'aurais pu rester face à lui, dans ce couloir, à discuter de cette trahison comme on discuterait de sa dernière note de Métamorphose. J'aurais éprouvé la nécessité de hurler, de frapper son visage parfait pour me maudire dans la seconde d'après pour cette hérésie, j'aurais voulu le forcer à réagir, à ressusciter notre haine, je l'aurais forcé à m'embrasser, à me détruire encore plus pour lui apprendre que personne ne l'aimera plus que je le fais.

Et soudain un bref éclair de compréhension me saute en pleine face et le besoin de frapper mon poing contre quelque chose me déchire de l'intérieur. Car pourquoi vouloir lui parler maintenant, maintenant que je ne l'ai pas touché depuis deux semaines… Et donc que quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait malgré mes séances d'observation. Pire que tout, quelqu'un qui comptait au point de réveiller cette fille trop belle pour être trompée, trop fière pour le reconnaître.

D'un léger coup de tête, Drago chasse une de ses mèches pour planter à nouveau son regard argenté dans celui de la fille. Le manque de sentiment qu'il y fait passer me sidère et me rend mal à l'aise. Jamais je n'aurais pu traiter Ginny aussi froidement, cela m'aurait été tout bonnement impossible de regarder ma copine en donnant l'impression de ne rien ressentir. Puis, une pensée nouvelle me saisit alors que la voix claire du Serpentard retentit à nouveau : je ne regarde jamais personne sans éprouver d'émotions.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression de te prendre pour quoi que ce soit de particulier. Et je suppose que, vu ta réaction à retardement, tu dois avoir un élément nouveau à apporter à ton…agacement. Ce que je trouve à proprement parler ridicule. »

À mon étonnement le plus véritable, elle laisse échapper un rire encore plus froid que les yeux qui la fouillent maintenant, conscients que si elle s'est déplacée, si elle laisse ainsi ses paroles en suspens, si elle abandonne ses prétentions de petite amie sans histoire, c'est qu'elle détient quelque chose de passablement gênant, voire dangereusement compromettant. Mais au moment où son rire se tarit et qu'elle fixe Drago, tous les muscles du dos douloureusement tendus, je commence à m'inquiéter. Plus encore quand elle laisse échapper son « indice de trop ».

« Oh oui, j'ai un élément nouveau. Un élément qui me déplait plus que tout ce que tu as bien pu faire : depuis deux semaines, tu ne me trompes plus. »

Si je n'étais pas aussi glacé par cette nouvelle, par cette confirmation que Drago a été suffisamment chamboulé pour cesser toute activité sexuelle en même temps que m'abandonner, j'aurais ri devant cette idiotie débitée à une heure du matin par une fille trop féminine et trop attirante. Si je n'avais pas reçu comme un coup au cœur d'imaginer que peut-être, mais seulement peut-être Drago avait pu changer un peu, un tout petit peu, j'aurais tiré le rideau et poussé cette fille hors de ma route.

Si je n'avais pas senti une peur insidieuse à la pensée que mes sentiments pourraient un jour être payés en retour, je serais allé embrasser Drago pour le remercier. Mais, tout à coup, ces semaines de souffrance et de mal être prennent une signification… Et tout mon monde semble rythmé par un mot enchanteur : peut-être. Ce sentiment que je n'éprouvais plus depuis si longtemps, et qui, lentement avait repris possession de la palette d'émotions que je pouvais ressentir, reprend un sens.

Et sentir ce sentiment m'envelopper à nouveau me fait presque suffoquer.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Les yeux encore brouillés par l'explosion d'espoir qui a pris naissance dans ma poitrine, je dévore Drago des yeux et me rends compte, qu'intérieurement, il a perdu toute nonchalance. Il s'est redressé, son menton s'est relevé, ses pieds le campent fièrement face à cette fille. Elle répète, provocante, inconsciente, misérablement mesquine.

« Tu m'as trompé depuis le début, et je l'acceptais. Il y a toujours un prix à payer, partout, et surtout avec toi. »

Mes poings se serrent. Quel est mon prix ?

« Alors, les coucheries à droite à gauche, ou même avec une seule personne, je n'en sais rien, je le sens et je m'en fous. »

Drago ne dit rien, mais je le vois se tendre discrètement. Comme si quelque chose de crépitant, d'interdit, de suffocant allait exploser devant ses yeux. Par anticipation je me crispe également.

« Mais là, tu as arrêté, plus rien. Je croyais que je me trompais, mais finalement, tu n'accueilles plus personne chez toi, dans ton lit. Et crois-moi, pour que tu y renonces, il faut qu'il y ait eu quelque chose de fort. Ou une personne suffisamment… »

« Ça suffit. »

Sa voix a claqué, son ton est sans équivoque. Malefoy a parlé. Et ne supportera plus une seule parole. Il lui apparaît parfaitement droit, menaçant, divinement meurtrier. Les mots qui prenaient vie dans la bouche de cette fille s'assèchent, elle ne peut que contempler cette apparition la dominer de toute son immensité.

« Je crois que tu as assez laissé à ta bouche la liberté de dire n'importe quoi. Retourne te coucher. »

Pour appuyer ces dernières paroles, il pousse la porte de sa chambre, et semble disposé à y rentrer sans plus de cérémonie, jusqu'à qu'une petite voix misérable où les bribes de fierté n'ont pas encore disparu retentit dans le silence oppressant du couloir.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je n'accepte pas que tu me trompes en cessant de tromper la personne qui t'a laissé. »

Un froid glacial s'abat sur le couloir. Je m'attends à ce que Drago tempête, force cette fille à admettre qu'on ne parle pas ainsi à un Malefoy, la détruise juste avec cette rage qui l'envahit quand il est à bout. Mais je crois que les mots impersonnels qu'il lui abandonne avant de rentrer définitivement dans son antre prennent la forme de la pire punition qui puisse être.

« Tu n'as plus rien à accepter ou non maintenant. »

La porte claque sèchement, laissant la fille abasourdie, consciente que les paroles qu'il vient de proférer ont quelque chose de terrible, mais incapable d'en prendre la mesure. Quand finalement, le sens de ces mots finit par s'imprégner en elle, sa voix tremble un peu.

« Drago ? »

Mais, aucune des trois personnes présentes ne s'attend à ce qu'il ressurgisse. Il a fermé pour la dernière fois sa porte au nez de cette fille qui ne sent plus rien. Qui n'est plus rien sans ce titre prestigieux qu'elle a tenté de sauvegarder ce soir et qui a poussé Drago à le lui ôter : celui de petite amie.

La stupéfaction devant une telle brusquerie, une telle rapidité, m'emplit à tel point que l'effet euphorisant que cette scène aurait dû avoir en est atténué. Après tout, maintenant, elle me ressemble tellement que je n'ai plus le cœur à la jalouser. Elle n'a plus rien. Comme si une vie n'était remplie que par la présence de Drago et qu'ôter l'arrogant héritier Malefoy de l'équation revenait à un immense vide. Pire qu'un vide, un rien. Et cette sensation m'est si connue que l'empathie pour ce que vit cette fille me prend. Mêlée à un ressentiment latent dont je ne peux me séparer la brûlure de l'affront, de l'humiliation, de la perte me réchauffe à me brûler.

Elle reste longtemps devant cette porte, comme foudroyée, sans saisir vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé, sans comprendre comment elle avait pu précipiter à ce point sa chute. Nous restons tous silencieux, puis finalement, elle s'éloigne à pas lents. Je suis heureux de ne pas voir son visage, car j'imagine parfaitement combien ses traits malheureux peuvent ressembler aux miens.

Quand son pas nous revient, étouffé par la distance, le Serdaigle et moi sortons de derrière la tenture, comme étourdis.

Alors que je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire pour pouvoir regagner mon dortoir au plus vite et fuir cette scène qui me perturbe et me parle un peu trop pour l'instant, la voix du Serdaigle, un brin narquoise, résonne derrière mon dos pour se perdre dans le couloir.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu es satisfait par ce que tu viens de voir. »

* * *

Hey hey les amis ! Ici GLR !

Ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement réjouissant, je vous l'accorde, Drago est un sale méchant, Harry est triste et en plus ce Serdaigle à la noix a, semble-t-il, découvert son secret, MAIS, quand on prend un peu de distance, on se rend compte que :

1. Drago est à présent célibataire, aha ! (Je ne sais pas si ca va durer, mais pour l'instant, plus aucune fille pour se mettre entre eux deux!)

2. En fait, aucune fille, ni aucun garçon ne se mettent entre eux, puisque Drago n'invite plus personne ! (Harry lui manque !!)

3. Quand Niliam voulait dire que Drago _aimait _Harry, ou le sous-entendre, Drago l'a coupé net. Je diagnostique le syndrome de "je-t'aime-plus-que-ma-propre-vie-mais-mon-cerveau-n'a-pas-encore-capté", syndrome bien connu de toutes les fanfickeuses!

Bref, beaucoup de réjouissances en perspectives ! (rappel : L'auteur est KLR, donc c'est ironique, ils vont tous horriblement souffrir pendant encore des chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas..)

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

**"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon."**


	12. Douceur, gentillesse et compréhension

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici KR !

Et oui, avec la rentrée, les problèmes voire même l'absence totale d'Internet repointe le bout de son nez … Les aléas de la vie étudiante j'ai bien peur…

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Douceur, gentillesse et compréhension**

Je me retourne avec une lenteur qui reflète bien à quel point le temps vient de s'arrêter autour de moi. L'horreur de la situation me prend à la gorge. Hermione me semblait celle qui était la plus proche de la vérité, mais cela restait une menace impalpable, sans substance, pourtant, à cet instant précis, je souhaiterais que ce soit elle qui me dévisage ainsi. Elle qui sache. Pas ce Serdaigle inconnu.

Pour la première fois, je me retrouve devant quelqu'un qui a compris de quoi il en retourne entre Drago et moi. Du moins, comment je me situe par rapport à lui. Et cela me terrorise. Parce que ce n'est pas un de mes amis, parce que c'est un inconnu, parce que je ne suis pas prêt à ce que l'on comprenne toute la violence des sentiments que m'inspire cet être si froid qu'il a brisé un cœur ce soir sans aucun remord.

Je suis pétrifié. À tel point que lorsque le Serdaigle voit mon visage, ses traits goguenards s'effacent immédiatement et il se reprend sur le champ.

« Hey, Potter, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Enfin, je veux dire… C'est pas… Enfin… Pas grave quoi ! »

Et puis, il fronce les sourcils et continue, s'avançant d'un pas vers moi. Je recule précipitamment et il se fige dans une nouvelle expression empêtrée, paniqué de me voir fuir de la sorte, cherchant à tout prix à me retenir pour m'expliquer.

« Je voulais pas te mettre dans un état pareil… Je voulais juste… Une blague quoi… Enfin non, pas tout à fait…Je suis désolé… Je trouvais juste que c'était marrant de voir ça, justement parce que c'était vous deux… Je pensais pas que c'était… vrai… »

Il est très proche de moi maintenant, et pourtant il continue à bégayer, et à s'excuser alors que le froid mordant m'entoure toujours. Je le fixe avec une telle intensité qu'il finit par rougir. Ses pommettes s'empourprent, pour peu que je puisse le constater dans l'obscurité du couloir et il détourne les yeux pour finalement se passer la main dans les cheveux d'un air embarrassé.

« Rah… Je perds tous mes moyens là… Je pensais pas que tu serais autant touché… mais tu sais… »

Il me jette un regard en coin.

« Ce que j'ai vu… Je ne dirai rien à personne si c'est ça qui te fait peur… »

Cette promesse évanescente semble m'arracher à ma stupeur horrifiée et je lâche précipitamment.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Il semble encore plus mortellement embarrassé, ne croyant pas un mot de mon affirmation furieuse, je me suis trop dévoilé pour être crédible. Dans un souffle, le regard cherchant désespérément à s'accrocher à quelque chose qui ne soit pas mon visage, il poursuit.

« Écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je te raconte un truc gênant sur moi, et je te permets de le divulguer si jamais les moindres échos parviennent à tes oreilles. T'es d'accord ? C'est honnête comme marché non ? »

Devant cette proposition ridicule, la peur se transforme une boule de stress qui valdingue toutes pensées cohérentes dans mon esprit. Je le reconnais, entendre ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de vérité dans tout ce qu'il a bien pu imaginer me paralyse d'horreur, mais tout à coup, je me rends compte du pathétique de cette situation où j'essaye de dissimuler ce qui ne pourra plus l'être longtemps. Et prenant conscience que je lutte contre plus fort que moi, mes sentiments, en même tant que contre tout un réseau avide de rumeurs, paradoxalement, j'éclate de rire.

Amoureux plus que n'importe quoi d'autre et terrorisé qu'effectivement demain toute l'école soit informée que non content de surveiller les appartements de Malefoy, j'affichais un air bêtement heureux et une terreur incontrôlable qu'on le découvre. Preuves qui ne laissent aucun doute sur mes sentiments. Ma dernière bribe de raison s'envole alors que sa mine inquiète devienne outrée devant ma réaction. Les lèvres pincées, il demande, vexé.

« Tu crois que mes secrets sont moins honteux ou moins importants que les tiens peut-être ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, incertain quant au sentiment qui les provoque, peur ou joie, je souffle.

« Non, je rigole parce que je dois avoir l'air ridicule pour que tu me proposes un tel troc ! »

Il sourit à son tour et finit également par éclater de rire. Alors le stress de s'être fait découvrir, mon attitude pathétique pour lui et les évènements riches en émotions de cette soirée, de mon côté surtout, provoquent une telle hilarité que nous devons réveiller tout le château.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends des bruits provenant de la chambre de Drago et saisis à mon tour mon compagnon d'infortune par la manche et nous nous enfuyons loin de lui, de sa chambre et de son insigne de préfet en chef.

Une fois loin d'atteinte dans une classe vide, le Serdaigle se laisse glisser le loin du mur pour finir de rire à son saoul. Je me pose quant à moi sur la première table et glousse encore un peu, les muscles du ventre douloureux.

Le silence finit par revenir, brisé par le Serdaigle, tout en pouffant affirme.

« Nous sommes vraiment pathétiques. »

Cette constatation manque de nous renvoyer dans un fou rire commun. Quand enfin, mon ventre ne tressaute plus, la crainte revient lentement s'installer lentement en moi. Devant mon changement d'attitude, il s'empresse de préciser.

« Je te jure, je ne dirai rien. Rien du tout. Parce que je sais ce que c'est. »

Je dois presque me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de le reprendre en lui signifiant que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il a l'air de le croire. Mais il me regarde avec douceur, gentillesse et compréhension, et à ce moment précis, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que d'observer ces trois expressions apaisantes. Pourtant, je hoche la tête et murmure.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu crois… »

Sa réponse n'attend pas.

« Tu veux me raconter ? »

Le sentiment qu'une cordelette s'est enserrée autour de mon cou m'empêche de répondre. Je suis un mélange d'incertitude et d'aberration. Et pourtant, à le fixer, la question reste posée, il semble même patienter, croyant vraiment à une réponse. Comme si tout ce qui se tramait en moi était naturel… Même si cela incluait Malefoy… Un garçon…

Je rougis furieusement, incapable de trouver les mots pour le remercier de son attention et pour l'envoyer s'occuper de ses affaires, mais cette expression si attentive me bouleverse plus que je ne veux l'avouer. Misérable. Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit est celui-ci. Pitoyable de croire en lui que je ne connais pas, malade de lui avouer mon secret le plus sombre, méprisable de ne pas arriver à le faire.

Il se reprend devant mon silence.

« Pas me raconter maintenant tout de suite hein ! Mais plus tard… Si tu veux… Un autre soir… On pourrait bavarder, enfin je pense… »

Je le fixe, abasourdi. Devant ce silence qui devrait le mettre sur des chardons ardents mais qui n'entame pas son calme maintenant qu'il est retrouvé, il hausse une épaule et rajoute.

« Enfin, je dis ça, parce que moi ça me ferait plaisir. »

Je retrouve ma langue et lui lance un coup d'œil dubitatif.

« Ça te ferait plaisir de discuter avec moi qui ne suis pas parvenu à sortir une phrase correcte depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Il rigole doucement et cela me donne envie de sourire à mon tour.

« Ben tu vois, tu y arrives parfaitement bien à ce qu'il me semble ! »

Je souris et il me répond franchement.

« Et puis se balader en compagnie de Harry Potter, célèbre pour ses 400 coups, ce serait comme un rêve qui se réaliserait. Je serais ton compagnon de vadrouille, et ensemble nous affronterons la fureur de Rusard à la voix caressante en présence féminine et de sa tigresse de chatte, la bien nommée Miss Teigne ! »

Je le laisse se perdre dans sa quête qu'il exprime avec force mouvements dans tous les sens, et son enthousiasme se communique à mon être. Alors qu'il va se lancer dans un récit animé de nos prochaines aventures, je l'interromps, amusé.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne devrais pas être à Gryffondor ? Tu ne ressembles à aucun des Serdaigles avec qui j'ai déjà discuté. »

Il relève fièrement le menton et m'assène avec un grand sourire.

« Et non ! À la répartition, note bien que j'ai failli y aller, à Gryffondor je parle, mais sur le coup, je me suis dit : non, ce qu'il te faut ce sont des travailleurs, des gens studieux pour ne pas te disperser et puis comme ça, tu mettras de l'animation dans la tour. Et ben, je me suis pas trompé, c'est impec là-bas. Je m'y sens super bien ! »

Une vague de chaleur m'envahit quand je repense à ma propre répartition. Cette similitude, coïncidence contingente finit de faire baisser mes gardes, comme si un autre élément rentrait en compte pour faire confiance au garçon jacassant contre le mur. Comme s'il pouvait me comprendre car similaire…

Avant que je n'aie le temps de creuser plus loin cette idée, il reprend passionnément :

« Et puis d'ailleurs, regarde toi, les Gryffondors, enfin, t'es l'archétype des Gryffondors alors je te prends en exemple hein. Bon, ben depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'as encore pas dit grand chose. Faut dire aussi qu'avec moi, il paraît que c'est difficile d'en placer une, et c'est sans doute pour ça que tu pensais que j'en étais un. De Gryffondor je veux dire hein ! Tu suis toujours ? »

Je hoche la tête, agréablement saoulé par sa présence et par ses paroles qui semblent ne jamais s'arrêter et qui m'apaisent. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Mais pourtant, plus il parle, plus je m'imprègne de ses mots rythmés et musicaux, plus la conviction intime qu'il ne vendra pas mon secret au plus offrant s'ancre en moi. Je lui accorde au fur et à mesure une confiance qui peut se révéler dramatique rapidement, mais qui s'instaure rapidement, sans heurts.

« Oui donc, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas très expansif en ce moment même que c'est toujours le cas. Je parle beaucoup le soir, enfin, pendant la nuit, surtout, comme si j'avais engrangé tout un stock de paroles que je n'avais pas pu dire pendant le jour. »

Oui, étonnamment, je me sens bien et apaisé.

« Peut-être par honte, tu sais, comme si la nuit me dissimulait suffisamment pour que je puisse faire ce que je voulais. D'ailleurs la nuit j'en profite aussi pour… Oh bon sang ! J'avais complètement oublié ! »

Le flot de mots s'arrête immédiatement et il se relève précipitamment sous mon regard effaré. Il se passe une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, rougit un peu, puis aussi soudainement qu'il s'est arrêté, reprend à toute vitesse et me faisant signe de le suivre. Nous sortons au pas de course de la salle alors qu'il m'explique.

« J'avais un rendez-vous ce soir… Olala, c'est mal parti là, j'étais tellement bien avec toi que ça m'était sorti de la tête ! »

Et là, étrangement, sans savoir le moins du monde pourquoi, je sens mes joues qui rougissent à la vue des siennes qui s'empourprent encore plus quand il se rend compte de ce qu'il a laissé échapper. Un sentiment curieux m'envahit quand il me regarde, et, mal à l'aise, je le libère.

« Vas-y, c'est peut-être toujours bon ! »

Il me jette un autre regard assez perturbant, puis reste ancré dans mon regard, m'embarrassant rapidement. J'ai l'envie idiote de me cacher le visage derrière les mains pour lui échapper, d'autant plus qu'après la protection de son bavardage, je me sens incroyablement mis à nu. Cette sensation qui m'avait toujours perturbé venant de Drago prend alors des proportions bien plus élevées. L'ambiguïté de ce que je ressens me rend perplexe et nerveux : j'aime bien sa présence réconfortante, mais à ce moment précis, j'aimerais qu'il arrête de me dévisager de la sorte et qu'il aille à la rencontre de son rendez-vous galant.

Puis, je comprends finalement ce qu'il attend et le lui accorde pour l'inciter à s'en aller.

« On se recroisera dans les couloirs une de ces nuits pour faire les 400 coup, promis. »

Ma promesse lui arrache un sourire ravi et il s'approche, toute son attitude reflétant la joie. Je me crispe immédiatement, envahi par le sentiment que le laisser approcher serait une très mauvaise idée. Il doit le sentir, mais il ne le prend pas mal, il se contente de me lancer un regard éclatant et de tourner les talons rapidement. Au bout du couloir, il se retourne encore et me laisse échapper, charmeur :

« C'est une promesse … »

Je reste planté là, au milieu du couloir. Un sourire perplexe prend place sur mes lèvres, et je reprends le chemin de mon dortoir en me demandant :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

J'ai envie de rire quand je repense à ce concentré d'énergie et de babillements. Je crois bien que j'aurai envie de le revoir.

Je souris un peu plus en pénétrant dans mon dortoir. Sourire que je perds presque immédiatement en voyant Ron qui m'attend, enfoncé dans un des fauteuils en face de la porte.

Le sang quitte mon visage alors que notre conversation et la raison de mon départ me reviennent à l'esprit. Il se lève, le visage contracté de rage, tremblant de colère, débordant de fureur. Je le comprends, je l'attends, je l'accepte. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir était une parenthèse. Le Serdaigle avait raison, la nuit, on a moins honte, on se laisse aller à tous les débordements. Drago… La discussion fantaisiste avec le Serdaigle… Mais Ron est mon jour, et le jour ne pardonnera pas les errances de la nuit. Et il a raison. J'aimerais pouvoir rester jour moi aussi, mais la nuit, ma nuit m'apporte tellement que j'appréhende de ne jamais pouvoir m'en passer. De ne jamais pouvoir me passer de ce que cette nuit me permet de faire.

En deux pas il est sur moi, et son poing s'abat sur mon arcade sourcilière. Je n'ai fait aucun mouvement pour me défendre, je me contente de sentir le sang couler le long de mon visage. Après tout, ne l'ai-je pas mérité ? Pour aimer un garçon…

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de m'effondrer sur le sol que déjà il m'a saisi par le col et m'a collé contre un mur, me secouant et éructant :

« Comment ? Comment as-tu osé ? Explique- moi ! »

Je suis déjà prostré alors qu'il me hurle dessus. En entendant la suite, je pensais me sentir un moins que rien, mais je me rends compte en prêtant attention à ses véritables paroles, celles sorties de la bouche du vrai Ronald Weasley et non celui de mon imagination, que je suis encore bien en dessous d'un moins que rien.

« Comment as-tu osé croire que cela aurait une importance pour moi si tu étais homosexuel ? Où as-tu oublié cette putain de confiance que tu avais en moi auparavant ? Qu'en as-tu fait ? Hein ? »

Je blêmis. J'avais imaginé mourir de honte si l'école apprenait mes tendres sentiments pour Drago, mais je comprends réellement à présent ce que mourir de honte signifie. Surtout en voyant son visage contracté, ses larmes dévalant le long de ses joues, la douleur inscrite dans toute son attitude. C'est le sentiment le plus infamant qu'il m'est été donné de ressentir. Un dégoût généralisé de tous mes actes, de toutes mes pensées, de tous mes non-dits qui s'accentue à chaque interrogation douloureuse de Ron qui hurle comme on se décharge d'un poids trop lourd à supporter seul.

« Quand as-tu arrêté de croire en moi ? Quand ai-je été un si mauvais ami pour que tu n'oses pas me confier ce qui t'a rongé pendant des semaines à moi, ton meilleur ami ? De quel droit as-tu présumé que je ne comprendrais pas, que je te rejetterais, que je ne pourrais pas t'aider ? De quel droit ? »

Il rugit, et je m'accroche à ses bras dans un mouvement désespéré. Je pensais avoir retrouvé mon courage, je n'ai pas retrouvé que cela… Mais j'ai tellement perdu en laissant mon imagination prendre le pas sur Ron.

« Tout, j'aurais tout fait pour t'aider ! Pour que tu ailles ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu moins mal ! Et toi tu as préféré te laisser crever tout seul dans ton coin plutôt que de te confier à moi ! Tu n'es qu'un connard Harry ! Un connard ! »

Je secoue la tête, désespérément, saisissant son visage à pleines mains pour qu'il me regarde. Pour qu'il voie mes yeux remplis de larmes quémandant le pardon. Pour qu'il lise à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir douté, d'avoir tout cassé.

« Et moi… et moi qui croyais… »

Il ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase et nous nous écrasons en pleurs au milieu de la Salle Commune, mélangeant nos larmes, le front appuyé l'un contre l'autre. Nous restons longtemps dans cette position, tellement longtemps…

Cette remise en contact que j'avais débuté avec la carte, cette nouvelle habitude que j'avais prise pour de mauvaises raisons, ce pacte de confiance que je rédigeais sans y prendre garde est signé ici. J'aurais juste préféré qu'il ne soit pas signé avec nos larmes, mais aucune autre signature n'aurait convenu.

Quand nous n'avons plus rien à pleurer, quand il ne trouve plus rien à me reprocher, nous nous taisons et nous nous ré-apprivoisons en silence. Silence qu'il interrompt de temps à autre. Puis il me parle, il me parle sur tout ce qu'il n'a pas réussi à me dire pendant ces dernières semaines : il m'avoue Hermione et ce qu'il éprouve pour elle, il me raconte Ginny et sa tristesse qu'elle transporte partout comme un baluchon encombrant mais qui transporte les plus beaux souvenirs, il me relate chacun de nos amis qui s'inquiétaient pour moi, leurs discussions, leurs craintes.

Je ne raconte rien. Comme si la confession de ce soir, même si elle a été tardive et sous-entendue avait suffi. Parce que malgré tout, malgré les semaines passées à le dissimuler, Ron l'a finalement appris. Je l'ai laissé filtré, je l'ai réintégré dans sa place de meilleur ami et malgré sa colère, il m'en est reconnaissant.

Nous n'abordons qu'une seule fois le thème de mon homosexualité au milieu de ses confessions personnelles.

« Sur la carte… Je t'ai vu avec un garçon, Liam Racq, ou quelque chose comme ça… C'est lui qui te mettait le cœur sans dessus dessous ? C'est à cause de Malefoy que vous vous êtes planqué dans un coin comme ça ? »

Je proteste quant au garçon qui me rend si amoureux et aussi vivant que mort. Mais, incapable de continuer, je murmure comme un secret.

« Le garçon dont je suis amoureux… Je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé beaucoup de temps… Mais pour t'avouer qui il est, j'ai besoin que tu m'en accordes encore un peu… Ce après quoi je te jure de te dire son nom… »

À mon grand étonnement, il hoche la tête comme si la cause était déjà entendue, comme si ma requête était naturelle. Je revois les yeux du Serdaigle dans ceux de mon meilleur ami : douceur, gentillesse et compréhension. Le cœur battant de reconnaissance, je le remercie à demi-mot et il grogne pour la forme.

Peu après le sommeil nous emporte, mais je l'entends souffler, comme s'il désirait que je ne l'entende pas.

« Je suis heureux de savoir… Merci Harry d'avoir permis que cela arrive… »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ces remerciements qui me broient de l'intérieur, alors je n'ajoute rien.

Au moment de m'endormir, je repense à Drago, puis une image flotte devant mes yeux. Liam Racq…

* * *

Hey, bonjour les gens !

Comme l'a dit KLR, j'ai eu des petits problèmes d'internet, je suis donc en train d'utiliser tout à fait illégalement le réseau de mon école, strictement réservé aux recherches scolaires pour voter plaisir personnel (je suis trop une dingue, je sais!)

Bon, je sais pas vous, mais cette histoire de gay rencontré dans les couloirs ne me plait pas trop... Et pourquoi Harry pense-t-il à Liam avant de dormir ? Non, mais ce Serdaigle a littéralement chassé Drago de l'esprit de notre si amoureux Harry ! Hmpf ! Et en plus il s'appelle Liam quoi, c'est même pas un prénom ca !

Mais Ron est gentil (enfin, moi, sans vouloir me vanter, je l'avais deviné, et certaines d'entre vous aussi d'ailleurs, je suis très fière ! Je vous envoie un chamallow virtuel pour vous récompenser... Et pour toutes les autres, qui n'y croyaient pas, c'est une grosse mygale velue que je vous envoie ! On ne doute pas du fantastique Ronald Weasley, s'il vous plait, il est roux quand même!) et ca, c'est super cool ! Je suis sure et certaine que maintenant il va organiser à Harry des petites balades au clair de lune avec son namoureux (oui oui, dans mon monde, Ron est aussi extre-lucide, et il sait depuis le début que c'est Malefoy, bien sur ! Mais vous ne suivez rien aussi, comment voulez-vous comprendre ?)

Bon, j'arrête mes élucubrations (chère psykomouak, j'adore ce mot ;) ) et je vous dit, à bientôt et surtout, ne parlez pas aux homosexuels la nuit, on ne sait jamais...

**"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon"**


End file.
